


Little Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Joanna, Asexuality Spectrum, Background Relationships, Character Study, Estrangement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting, Gaila makes a cameo, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Major Character Injury, Matchmaking, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passive-aggression, Reconciliation, Relationship Study, Surgery, Twister - Freeform, War, background Spirk, implied Jim/Joanna, implied/future Joanna/Jaylah, ish, med bay drama, more like fake flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She’s a blonde-haired, blue-eyed southern woman with her daddy’s disposition and her momma's flare. If she hadn’t learned at the tender age of seven that life wasn’t fair, she might have had a bone to pick with the universe, as it is she just might pick a bone for the hell of it.Dr. Joanna McCoy joins the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise in the last year of their five-year mission.





	1. Dr. Joanna Ella McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry got there first and Abrams stole the reboot so I don't own star trek.
> 
> Dedication: This story is for the marvelous De Kelley, who brought to life an iconic character. 
> 
> This got away from me. It wasn't supposed to get this painful.
> 
> SPIRK IS IN THE END OF CHAPTER 6 ALL OF CHAPTER 7 AND PARTS OF THE REST OF THE STORY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Joanna boards Enterprise. Her welcome was unexpected.

When Joanna McCoy was in primary school she was allowed to skip first grade. Her parents were proud of her. In hindsight, having to celebrate the occasion twice, with each parent separately, was a clue things were about to turn nasty. 

Her home life soon made school difficult but by the time she was in middle school her determination to succeed had been rekindled, mostly out of spite. Her momma had remarried and her daddy had taken off for the stars. Clay Treadway, already an unwanted intruder in Joanna’s life, took an even more prominent spot and her momma slowly became her mother as pressure to be girly raised to never before seen levels.

In the eleventh grade, most of Joanna’s classes were taken through duel enrollment. Joanna, through the move on when ready program, started college at sixteen. When she turned eighteen, shortly after her father left on a five-year mission, she transferred her credits to Starfleet Academy where she rediscovered her passion for healing.

Joanna graduated top of her class at nineteen. After three grueling years she completed her residency at twenty-three, a year younger than her father managed.

As a reward for being top of her class Joanna got her pick of postings. Like most of those who came before her, but with a vastly different reason, Joanna McCoy chose the U.S.S. Enterprise.

\---

“Captain,” Nyota said looking up from her station, “All of the supplies have been loaded onto the ship. The technicians are awaiting your signal so they can beam up our three new crew members.”

Jim glanced up from the padd he was signing off on. “Ah, I knew I was forgetting something. It would be a real shame to fly off without our crew now, wouldn’t it.”

Pavel and Hikaru snickered as they made eye contact. Jim winked at them before walking over to the turbo-lift. 

“Would you like to accompany me, Mr. Spock?” Jim said stopping right as the door sensors opened the lift.

“It would be my pleasure, Captain.” Spock said moving to join the captain. “One of the new arrivals is a new science officer, after all.”

The two men left the bridge and traveled down to the transporter room.

“Alright Scotty,” Jim said walking into the room, “Beam them up.”

The transporter pad lit up and when the light cleared there stood the three newest members of the Enterprise crew. Two humans, one male and one female and a male Andorian.

Jim smiled. “Welcome aboard. I’m afraid since your additions were so last minute, I have yet to learn your names.” Jim said, his voice trailing off with a questioning lit.

The Andorian moved forward first, “Osihr Ch'zyrhihr, I am your newest security officer.”

Jim shook his hand before turning expectantly at the two humans. They traded looks before the female urged the male to go first.

“Avery Daniels, sir, I’m a science officer.” Jim shook his hand as well before he found his arms filled with the female crew member.

“Hi, Uncle Jim,” she said, “I’m not surprised you didn’t recognize me. We haven’t seen each other since I was seventeen. Name’s Joanna, Dr. Joanna McCoy.”

Jim pulled away to get a better look at the young woman and sure enough, now that he knew what to look for, he recognized the round face she inherited from her father and the blonde curls she got from her mother. Her lopsided dimples were showing in full force, something Jim hadn’t seen much of last time he saw her. Which might have been due to Jim having picked on her for them. 

Joanna popping a Starfleet commander on the head for mocking her had certainly managed to pull Leonard out of the funk he was in from having to spend an extended period of time near his ex-wife.

Jim smiled brightly at Joanna before reality caught up with him. “Joanna,” Jim said slowly, holding his pseudo niece at arm’s length, “does your dad know you’re here?”

Joanna smirked at the captain, “Of course not, that’d defeat the purpose of a surprise now wouldn’t it.”

Something told Jim this wouldn’t end very well but before he could question Joanna any further, Spock cleared his throat.

“Captain, I do believe you should start the tour of the ship. We only have so long before we will be needed back on the bridge.” Spock said, staring at Joanna with a bemused expression.

\---

The tour lead the group from the transporter room and up to the bridge, from there it was planned to move down and around before stopping in to drop the various officers off at their new stations. 

Stepping on to the bridge, Jim gestured at the alpha shift crew. “This is of course the bridge. On occasion, Lt. Ch'zyrhihr and Ensign Daniels will take their shifts here. This here is Lt. Nyota Uhura she is the head communication officer and the Head of Operations. Cdr. Spock, is of course our First Officer but he is also the head of the Science division. If you three need any help this is the most likely location to find your superior officer when on shift.”

Seeing that most of the bridge crew had turned their attentions to the new comers, Jim made introductions. “Crew, these are our newest members, Osihr Ch'zyrhihr, Avery Daniels, and Joanna McCoy.”

The reactions of the bridge crew varied. Nyota was unable to contain her gasp, however, she quickly covered her slip up by turning back to her station. Hikaru and Pavel had no such subtly and stared with open curiosity at the young McCoy.

Jim ignored their questioning gazes and addressed Spock instead. “Mr. Spock, I believe I can handle the tour from here. If you would stay and watch the ship, this shouldn't take long.”

“Very well, Captain,” was the reply Jim received as he ushered the three new crewmembers off the bridge.

\---

The awkwardness that Jim feared never settled over the group, in part by Joanna and Ensign Daniels lively debate over the proper function of the lacA gene. Jim had no clue what the two were talking about, and Lt. Ch'zyrhihr appeared board out of his mind but at least the trip was not a silent one. Eventually, Jim relaxed and engaged Lt. Ch'zyrhihr in a discussion about his defense training.

The comradery that had developed between the members of the group slowly dissolved as Jim dropped them off at their new stations. Lt. Ch’zyrhihr had a slight bit of difficulty with the fact that most of the on-ship training would be done in Terran fighting styles but cooler heads prevailed. Jim left him with Lt-Cdr. Giotto with the confidence that everything would be fine. Ensign Daniels gave even less of a fuss as he nearly dived right into the science labs.

\---

Finally, only Jim and Joanna were left and her assignment was one he was not looking forward to dealing with.

Med Bay was empty when they arrived. All the better, as Jim had no clue how his best friend would react to his daughter’s presence.

Christine was the first to notice the two in the door way. “Captain,” she said, “How can I help you?”

“Ah,” Jim said, “I have your newest co-worker here to meet her new boss.”

Christine turned to look at Joanna. She had to do a double take and ended up staring at the girl. Joanna shifted under the analyzing gaze of Leonard’s head nurse. 

Christine opened her mouth but closed it after a moment. Joanna raised her eyebrows in open curiosity and Christine seemed to find her voice. “Do I know you?” she asked. “You look really familiar.”

Joanna laughed, “Oh, you don’t know me but you definitely know my daddy.”

Christine’s brow furrowed. “Oh?” she asked.

Jim coughed and dragged the attention back towards himself. “This,” he said gesturing towards Joanna, “is Dr. Joanna McCoy. She’s – “

Jim was cut off by Leonard who entered the conversation saying, “That’s my daughter.”

Joanna’s face lit up and she launched herself at her father. “Daddy,” she called out. “God, I’ve missed you!”

Leonard wrapped his arms around tightly his daughter as if disbelieving of her presence. “Joanna,” he said, his voice strained, “what the hell are you doing here, girly?”

Joanna looked up at her father’s tone of voice and took a step back at the look on his face. Her smile slipped and the weary look of someone realizing a situation was going sideways settled on her face instead.

“Working? I graduated top of my class at the academy. I got to pick where I was stationed. I picked here. I missed you.” Joanna’s voice was hesitant and Jim felt extremely awkward watching father and daughter discuss this in the open. Judging by Christine’s expression, she felt the same.

“Darlin’ space isn’t the place for you,” Leonard said and both Jim and Christine cringed.

Joanna narrowed her eyes at her father. “I’m a fully trained Starfleet doctor who, as I said before graduated top of her class. This isn’t even my first time in space. I did my residency on the Starfleet medical ship, Nightingale. What would possibly make you think I shouldn’t be in space?” Joanna asked, her voice taking on a tone Jim knew would piss off Leonard. Joanna sounded like her mother.

“Space is dangerous!” Leonard yelled.

“You’re here,” Joanna fired back.

“That’s different,” Leonard said grabbing for Joanna’s arm. Joanna jerked away from him.

“How so?” Joanna questioned.

Leonard sputtered for a moment as he searched for an answer. Jim winced when Leonard’s brilliant response turned out to be, “I’m your father.”

Joanna reeled back as if slapped. Fire built up in her eyes. Jim was real familiar with that look, he’d seen it on Leonard enough to know this wouldn’t be pretty. If Jim was a braver man he would have stopped her from going where he knew she was about to go, but he wasn’t. 

“Are you? Tell me daddy,” Joanna said the beloved endearment as if it was a swear word, “did you even know I was in Starfleet?”

Leonard seemed to shrink in on himself. “No,” he replied, his voice almost meek as he seemed to take in his daughter for the first time.

Joanna nodded, “Then what right do you have to question what I do?”

“I just want what’s best for you, Joanna,” Leonard said.

Joanna shook her head. “No,” she replied, her voice sounded betrayed, “You want what’s easy for you. I spent years wanting to follow in your footsteps. I have never been more grateful that I love this job despite you, because right now your path isn’t looking all that great.”

“Joanna,” Leonard said, his voice hard as if to remind her who she’s talking to.

“No,” Joanna said, “I have spent so many years away from you. I seem to have forgotten that all my memories of you were from a time when I’d have agreed with you if you told me the sky was red. I forgot how much of an ass you could be when things didn’t go your way.”

“Joanna Ella McCoy!” Leonard yelled. Jim thought if pissing Leonard off was Joanna’s mission, she was certainly succeeding.

Joanna looked horrified and Jim wondered if she realized how many lines she’d just crossed. Jim’s hope that an apology was on the tip of Joanna’s tongue was dashed when Joanna finally spoke.

“You’re just like her,” Joanna spoke in a whisper but it sounded like a death sentence in the silence of the med bay. “I wanted you get away from her control freak ways but you’re just like her.”

Leonard froze. Jim worried for a second that he was about to blow but Leonard managed to hold in his temper for once. “You’ll report to Dr. M’Benga for training. You’re on beta and gamma shift tomorrow. Nurse Chapel will hand you a full schedule then. Try not to need me anytime soon.”

Leonard marched over to his office, when the door shut behind him the three could he him throwing things around the room.

Joanna sneered at the door her father had retreated behind. “He’s real mature ain’t he,” she said before marching over to Geoffrey M’Benga’s office.

With both McCoy’s behind closed doors, Jim and Christine shared a horrified look.

Jim wasn’t ashamed to admit that when he told Christine he need to return to the bridge, he was really getting the hell out of dodge. His parents didn’t raise a fool after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They love each other I swear! Originally this was as fluffy as if could be but as it sprawled out over chapters Joanna started telling me about her life. When Roddenberry first suggested McCoy had a kid he wanted him the have an estranged son. Now I don't know if De intended for the two to be estranged but he's the one who said McCoy would have a daughter. I took those two facts, plus Joanna's intended storyline of having a crush on Jim (That's not going anywhere on either side but hopefully it'll be funny) and I ran with it a bit.  
> Leonard and Joanna have a lot to work through but so long as I finish this story they will get through it.
> 
> Also, it's not yet tagged (because it's not in the story yet) but Spirk should be a thing. If it's not Joanna and Leonard will make it one.


	2. The Real McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Leonard take passive aggression to a whole new level as Jim and Christine try to stay out of it.

About a month after Joanna turned 6, and four months before her world started falling apart, her daddy took her to work with him. Joanna was absolutely spell bound by the hospital.

While her daddy was working, Joanna got to sit at the nurses’ station. She was sent on all sorts of errands and met all kinds of people. Joanna spent twenty minutes talking to an older fellow who had broken his arm after falling off a ladder and a full hour discussing the benefits of having a cat over a dog with a boy waiting on his mother’s ultrasound to finish.

Her daddy went very quiet when Joanna asked him what that was at lunch. 

By the end of the day there was not a worker in the building who didn’t adore Joanna McCoy.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have known that was Leonard’s daughter if he hadn’t brought her in.” Nurse Anderson said as she signed out for the day.

Nurse Michaels laughed, “Are you kidding me? That girl’s a mini McCoy or my name isn’t Sarah. She’s got his frown down and everything. Look at her, if she was a brunette you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.”

The two nurses observed Joanna, who looked mighty grumpy that the two were talking about her and her daddy.

“Well, when she frowns like that I have to wonder how I missed it,” Nurse Anderson said before patting Joanna’s head and walking out the door.

Later, as Joanna’s daddy was tucking her into bed, she asked, “Daddy, am I a mini you?”

Her daddy smiled, “Yeah Darlin’, I’m thinkin’ you are.”

\---

Joanna marched onto the bridge. “Captain Kirk, the old decrepit Dr. McCoy would like for you to report for your physical.”

The bridge crew cringed. The two McCoy’s had been at it for a week now. Their name calling was getting more creative by the day and it was making things awkward. What had started as a simple “Elder McCoy” and “Junior McCoy” identification, had turned into ammunition in whatever war the McCoys were fighting with each other.

Jim sighed, “Why did Bones send you up here to get me? A simple comm call would have worked.”

“The egotistical Dr. McCoy is under the impression that my two master’s degrees, mean I’m only qualified to work as his Yeoman.” Joanna said. It was almost impressive how she managed to sound respectful when she said that.

Jim rubbed at his forehead, “Right, I’ll be right down.”

Jim waited, but after a minute of Joanna swaying side to side behind his chair, he got up. “Spock, you have the conn. Clearly, neither McCoy is willing to wait till after shift to do this.”

Joanna’s face lit up with fake surprise that looked so sincere, Jim had already fallen for it twice. “Oh, Captain,” she said, “I’d never want to interrupt your work but the every so impatient Dr. McCoy told me not to leave unless you were following.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. The two entered the turbo-lift but not before the bridge hear Jim mutter, “I should have just kept my mouth shut.”

Joanna looked entirely too pleased with herself.

\---

“I thought they were mad at each other,” Geoffrey said watching the two McCoys playfully pick at each other. He was leaning on the wall next to where Christine was filing vaccinations.

Christine snorted. “They are,” she said rolling her eyes at the antics going on across the rooms.

Geoffrey cut his eyes over to Christine in disbelief. “You’re kidding,” he said, “They are playing games over there and you think they’re still mad at each other?”

Christine smirked at Geoffrey’s innocence. “Wait for it,” she said gesturing towards the two in question.

At present the two appeared entirely innocent but when Joanna walked past her father to grab a patient’s padd, she tugged his hair. If Leonard hadn’t winced, it could almost have been seen as affectionate.

“He’s tender headed,’’ Christine explained, “I was surprised to find that out myself. Then again I’ve never touched his hair before.”

Leonard waited patiently for Joanna to walk past again before jabbing his finger into her ribs. Joanna squeaked a laugh and kicked out wildly. She landed a kick right on Leonard’s shin.

Leonard grunted and glared at his daughter before moving away.

Geoffrey stared in astonishment. “I don’t understand,” he said, watching Joanna skip the rest of the way to her patient’s bed. Both McCoys were acting like nothing had just happened. “This isn’t even passive aggressive behavior. I don’t know what this is.”

Christine gave him a pitying smile. “Just wait, Leonard’s only regrouping.”

Sure, enough there was a squeal from across the room, followed by grunts and laughter. Leonard had wet-willied his daughter’s ear and Joanna fired back with gusto.

Christine found it fairly impressive that a girl as small as Joanna could keep a man like Leonard in a head lock for as long as she was.

Apparently, McCoys took no prisoners.

\---

Jim walked into the mess and the first thing he noticed was the silence. A closer examination of the situation, showed the crew appeared to be focusing on something in the corner of the room.

Jim walked over to where Hikaru and Pavel were seated. “What’s going on?” he asked as he sat at the table.

Hikaru’s mouth was nearly hanging open in what Jim thought was horrified awe. “They haven’t said a word since they sat down together,” he said in reply.

Pavel nodded. “Yet, it is almost as if they have said everything,” the Russian stated, his voice nearly revenant.

Jim’s brows furrowed in bemusement as he turned around to look for what they were staring at. 

Leonard and Joanna sat in a corner of the mess hall. Jim had yet to figure out why the two took meals together when they’re so mad at eat other but they none the less did.

The two were staring each other down. Leonard was twirling a salt shaker with his fingers and Joanna was passive aggressively eating a pudding cup.  
Leonard raised his eyebrow. Joanna’s lip twitched at the corner. 

Leonard frowned. Joanna shot him puppy dog eyes. 

Leonard gave her an unimpressed look. Joanna stuck her tongue out.

Leonard fought down a smile and narrowed his eyes. Joanna reached out to poke her father’s hand. 

Leonard leaned back in his chair. Joanna smirked. 

Leonard turned his head to the left and ignored her. Joanna kicked his leg under the table. 

Leonard shot back around to look at her. Joanna let a wide smile take over her face.

“Stop grinning like a jackass eating briar,” Leonard said, standing from the table. 

Joanna took a self-satisfied bite of pudding as her father continued. “You ain’t won a thing yet, Darlin’,” he said, “I’ve got nineteen years of experience on you. I’ll be damned if I let you win this one. This ain’t go fish, baby girl.”

Joanna growled at her father’s retreating back. “Ladies don’t growl, missy,” Leonard shouted from halfway across the mess.

Finished with her pudding cup, Joanna ran to catch up. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m a doctor and not a lady than isn’t it,” she said as she handed her father her trash.

Leonard raised his brow but threw his daughter’s trash away without comment. “First off, that’s my line, JoJo” Leonard said, shooting an amused look in his daughter’s direction.

Joanna interrupted him with a sing-song, “To bad, so sad.”

Leonard continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Second, being a doctor and a lady aren’t mutually exclusive things. If you can be both you should be both. I expect both,” he said with a satisfied nod as if that settled it.

Jim had a funny feeling Joanna was about to turn that back on Leonard. Sure enough, loud enough for the whole mess to hear, Joanna said, “Then I’ll be the doctor and you can be both.”

Leonard stared incredulously as his daughter walked out the room. “Now wait just a damn minute,” he said, trailing her around the corner. 

As the door automatically closed behind them, the argument was cut off and the mess was left in silence.

Jim knew better but that didn’t stop him from looking over at Hikaru and Pavel. The three men burst out into laughter and the rest of the mess took that as permission to do the same.

Nyota, who had been across the hall sitting with Janice, came up behind Jim. “She’s definitely his daughter,” she said with a smile.

That’s what Jim was worried about.

\---

“Hey, Bones. You’ll never believe it but I’ve actually shown up for a post-mission-“ Jim trailed off as he took in the state of the med bay.

Joanna was fiddling with an optometry machine that was making a loud and obnoxious whirring noise while Leonard was checking on a science officer whose skin was turning an alarming black color.

This wasn’t what made Jim pause, no that would be the passive aggressive manner the two McCoys were keeping as they went about their work. He thought they we past this, apparently, he thought wrong.

Just as Jim was about to re-announce his presence, Leonard spoke up. “Nurse Chapel can you tell the snot-nosed Dr. McCoy to kindly quiet that damn machine.”

Christine looked up from the padd she was working on and with a long-suffering sigh turned to Joanna. 

“Jo-“ she barely even started speaking before the younger McCoy was talking over her. “Nurse Chapel could you please tell the crotchety Dr. McCoy that I’ll fix the machine when I fix it and if he can’t handle machines making noise maybe he should find a new profession.”

Christine’s eyes widened but she none the less turned back to Leonard. She barely made it half way across the room before Leonard yelled out, “Nurse Chapel if it wouldn’t be a problem could you tell the drama queen Dr. McCoy that I can handle machines when they make the noise they’re supposed to but at this point I think she’s only making the situation worse.”

Christine turned back around in time for Joanna to call out, “If you’d please, Nurse Chapel, remind the ever so hotheaded Dr. McCoy that it wouldn’t be a situation in the first place if he hadn’t broken the machine by losing his temper with the knobs.”

Christine turned around once more but again she was cut off by Leonard, “Nurse Chapel-“

“No!” Christine yelled, “I don’t care what you want me to tell who at this point. I have better things to do then spin around in the middle of the med bay. If you’ll excuse me, Doctors, I’ll be away from you two.”

Jim stood awkwardly in the doorway as Christine left the room. The science officer Leonard was attending to also made a break from the room, grabbing the antibiotic Leonard was about to hand him on his way out.

Jim went to walk further into the room but stopped short when Joanna called out, “Great, now our head nurse is mad at us!”

Leonard whirled around in his chair, “Our head nurse? She’s my head nurse!”

Joanna narrowed her eyes at her father, “Something you wanna tell me about that Daddy?”

Leonard sputtered for a few seconds before gearing up again. “Now look here kid, this is my med bay and my staff –“

Joanna cut him off, “Oh, well, I’ll just tell Dr. M’Benga that we have no claim here then.” Joanna stood, as if she intended to do just that.

Leonard stood up as well, “Don’t you try and turn my staff against me, kiddo.”

Joanna gave a simpering smile, “Don’t need to, you’re doing that well enough on your own.”

Jim coughed, “Right I think I’ll just go bleed out in my chair. I’ll see you two later, hopefully not together.”

“Damnit Jim,” rang out from Leonard about the same time Joanna said, “Damnit Uncle Jim.”

Jim backed up at having the anger of two McCoys directed at him but Leonard soon turned his ire back to his daughter.

“Watch your language, missy.” He said.

Joanna laughed, “You’re the one who taught me the fucking word.”

Leonard’s nostrils flared as his eyebrow started twitching. “Joanna Ella McCoy,” he growled out.

Joanna seemed to realize she crossed a line and left to exit the med bay. As she past him, Jim saw Joanna’s eyes light up. Something told him he would not be enjoying whatever new plan Joanna had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said worse before it gets better. The McCoys have a few issues they need to work out.


	3. A "Crush" on the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna has a plan and Jim's playing along. Leonard gets the scare of his life and learns to let his daughter be an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One day I might own my own characters (No I won't) but until then (Never) I'm borrowing these from Roddenberry.

When Joanna was thirteen she had her first real crush. His name was Kyle Benton. He had a boyish face and blond hair. He wasn’t the smartest student ever but he could hold his own when needed. He was a track star on the middle school team. What attracted Joanna to him the most, however, were his eyes. They were a nice hazel color. Joanna found it interesting because most of the blond people she knew had blue eyes like her or brown eyes like her mother. Hazel was different and Joanna liked different.

Joanna asked him out and he said yes. The two went on several chaperoned dates and her first kiss was with him on her fourteenth birthday.  
They got into an argument one day after school.

“Look you just can’t be taking up all my time Casey! I mean, god, I need my space!” Kyle yelled.

Joanna saw red, “Who the hell’s Casey, Kyle? My name’s Joanna and the door’s over there. Why don’t you walk through it?”

Kyle left in what Joanna thought was an unnecessary huff. 

Joanna spent the rest of her afternoon sitting in the living room wondering if all relationships ended like this. It almost didn’t seem worth it. 

At the very least Joanna wasn’t planning on dating anymore blond-haired, hazel-eyed guys anytime soon. They seemed more trouble than they’re worth.

\---

Jim should have known better than to think they could get through one shift without something going wrong. Thankfully it wasn’t space hands, gods or Harry Mudd. Unfortunately, it was the McCoys. If they weren’t so good at their jobs, Jim would have separated the two by now.

The shift started normal enough, they were just surveying a Class J planet, nothing too exciting. Leonard showed up on the bridge about half way through. He took his customary spot at the left of Jim’s chair and stared out at the gas planet.

No, things started going weird when Joanna came up onto the bridge.

Leonard raised a brow at his daughter but made no comment as she made her way over to the captain’s chair. 

Joanna proceeded to plant herself to the right of Jim’s chair. No one stopped her but the bridge crew had started sharing glances and looking away quickly, least they get caught by Spock or one of the McCoys.

“Joanna,” Jim said in an attempt to break the ice. “What brings you to the bridge?”

“S’only view of the planet,” Joanna replied.

“Um, Joanna,” Jim said again, “you need a reason to be up on the bridge.”

“Daddy doesn’t have a reason,” Joanna said. 

Leonard jerked up right. He opened his mouth to defend himself but closed it again when he realized he couldn’t.

Jim, not wanting to star in the McCoy show right now, let them both stay.

Jim didn’t generally mind when Leonard came up to the bridge. The only times Jim would contemplate kicking the man out, were the times when he’d start bouncing. Jim had no clue why he did it but Leonard would bounce when he sat still too long.

Jim couldn’t honestly say why it took him so long to realized Joanna was the same way. Whenever the younger McCoy would stop by the bridge she’d stand to the side of Jim’s chair. If she had to wait too long she’d start swaying.

With the up and down motion on one side and the left to right motion on the other, Jim wasn’t sure if he was about to lose his temper or his lunch.

Lucky for him, Jim didn’t have to find out. 

“You know, Captain Jim,” Joanna said. She was the only one who got away with calling him Captain Jim, mostly because she was the only one who tried. “You have really pretty eyes. They’re like butterscotch candy.”

Jim blinked. “Uh, thank you?” Jim said. Hikaru looked back at Jim with an incredulous look on his face. Jim couldn’t exactly blame him, he was kind of weirded out himself.

Joanna smiled a shy smile at Jim before kissing her father on the cheek. Leonard reeled back when Joanna turned it into a raspberry.

Completely oblivious, or well aware of as Jim suspected the case was, to the chaos she’d just caused Joanna skipped to the turbo lift.

\---

Jim was in the crewmen’s lounge. He wasn’t actively searching for something to do, so much as he was making himself available and visible to his crew. So far, even four and change years into the mission, no one has taken him up on the offer. That was fine with Jim, he’d usually take a nap or read a book.

Today was a take a nap day. About thirty minutes after he fell asleep he woke up to bright blue eyes just a bit too close to his face. Jim jerked away.

Joanna, seemingly ignoring the fright she just caused Jim, plopped herself down next to him on the sofa.

“Don’t see you much here Jim,” Joanna said as she leaned back into the sofa. If this caused her to be shoulder to shoulder with Jim, well that was probably the point.

Jim blinked as he tried to remember when Joanna had started calling him Jim without Captain or Uncle in front of it. The answer he came up with was, just now. Jim had a feeling that couldn’t mean anything good. 

“I’ll make my way down here on occasion.” Jim said watching Joanna closely.

“Cool!” Joanna exclaimed just a bit too loudly. It was then that Jim noticed Leonard on the other side of the room with Geoffrey. That was most likely where Joanna had come from in the first place. “Wanna come play a game?”

This was the reason Jim came down here in the first place but now that it was actually happening Jim found himself reluctant. It probably had something to do with Joanna. “Sure,” he answered against his better judgement. Leonard finally seemed to notice where his daughter had gone.

Joanna grabbed his hand and linked their fingers before dragging him over to two other crewmembers, Ensign April Lesedi and Lt. Ryan Wasdin. Jim had to give Joanna credit, this didn’t look so suspicious when she made the age group evenly dispersed between her and him. Jim may have been the oldest but it wasn’t by much.

“Ever play twister Jim?” Joanna asked as she laid down a matt covered in colored dots.

“Can’t say I have,” Jim replied hesitantly.

“You’ll love it Captain,” Lt. Wasdin said. The smirk on his face was suggestive enough that Jim felt his hesitance rising.

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Ensign Lesedi said, “All you have to do is put the body part called on the color called. First person to fall loses. Hopefully everyone else doesn’t fall with them. Last one standing obviously wins.”

“Hey, Jim you wanna make this a bit more interesting?” Joanna whispered.

“How so?” Jim whispered back slowly, well aware of the game Joanna was playing.

“You win and I’ll move my attentions and schemes to Pavel.” Joanna said.

Jim raised an eyebrow. “And if I lose?” Jim asked.

“You help me get my daddy’s attention and help me convince him to stop babying me. Oh, and dinner tonight in your room. Real private, prefect place to get intimate,” Joanna said leaning in to him. Jim choked but Joanna continued regardless, “or the perfect place to plan my daddy’s downfall.”

Joanna laughed at Jim’s face before dragging him closer to the matt and taking his shoes off for him.

The game was easy enough. After a while Jim was even having fun with it. He should have been paying more attention. Ensign Lesedi fell and suddenly him and Joanna were the only two playing. Joanna’s plan was in motion and Jim was along for the ride.

Jim could feel Leonard watching them. “Left hand blue Joe,” Lt. Wasdin called.

Joanna moved her left hand to a blue circle. It was believable enough that she had to reach between Jim’s legs to do so.

Lt. Wasdin snorted, “Right foot green Captain.”

Jim was relieved that this meant he could move his leg. It wasn’t so much that Jim minded Joanna toughing him, it was more that her father was watching them. 

“Right foot yellow Joanna,” Lt. Wasdin said, Ensign Lesedi was giggling.

Joanna moved her foot to yellow. Once again it was believable, but this time Joanna ended up practically sitting in Jim’s lap.

Ensign Lesedi’s giggling picked up as Lt. Wasdin said, “Left hand on yellow.”

Jim narrowed his eyes as he realized two things, Lt. Wasdin wasn’t spinning the spinner anymore and the only yellow spot Jim could reach was between Joanna’s legs. 

Jim dropped to the matt. 

\---

Jim was nervously waiting in his ready room. He had called Leonard there with the implication that he wanted to talk about Joanna. Leonard took Joanna's bait if his avoidance of Jim was anything to go off of.

If Jim wasn’t so confidant in his and Joanna’s plan, he’d be worried about that. Joanna and Jim had spent five hours in his room that night working out how to best convince Leonard to let up.

“All right Jim,” Leonard said, marching into the room without bothering to knock. “What are your intentions with my daughter! I know how you can get, you fall in love hard and run fast when reality hits. If that’s what this is I’m ending it now even if Joanna hates me forever.”

Joanna snorted as she walked into the room behind her father.

Leonard’s face drained of color. “Good lord you’re pregnant,” he said throwing the room into chaos.

“No, no, no,” Jim chanted as Joanna yelled out, “What the hell, daddy!”

“The hell else am I to assume with you two ambushing me?” Leonard asked.

“Not that,” Jim said, “Honestly, Bones, we just want to talk to you!”

“Look, if you two are looking for my blessing I can give it,” Leonard started completely oblivious to Joanna and Jim’s horrified reaction, “but only if this is serious. I know I can’t control you two but you won’t have my approval if this is just stress relief. Jim, you’re my best friend, but that will end if you get Joanna pregnant by accident. I’ll hang your balls from the front of the Enterprise if I have to.”

Leonard paused before he whispered to himself, “Good god, I’d be the grandfather of my best friend’s kid. Jim, don’t do this to me.”

Jim finally found his voice as Leonard slowly started falling into hysterics. “Bones!” He yelled. “We wanted to talk to you about Joanna joining the next landing party, taking on more responsibility. We’re not dating! I don’t want your grandkids!”

“Oh, wow, thanks, Jim. You’re a charmer,” Joanna muttered.

Jim shot a glare at Joanna. Joanna shrugged as Leonard slowly calmed down.

“You, You, a landing party?” Leonard asked. “This is about a landing party?”

Jim and Joanna nodded.

“But, you two, and the date, I –“ Leonard trailed.

“It was fake,” Joanna said in answer to her father’s unformed question.

“Fake?” Leonard said. Jim and Joanna traded a worried look. They hoped they hadn’t broke Leonard.

“Yeah, Bones,” Jim said, “It was fake. Joanna and I thought if we could get you mad enough about this you might let everything else slide. It was better that Joanna’s first plan which was to flirt with me till you slowly lost your mind and agreed to anything. I think out plans met somewhere in the middle.”

Leonard blinked slowly. “Ah,” he said before dragging his daughter into a bear hug.

“JoJo bear, why you didn’t you just talk to me?” Leonard asked.

Joanna’s jaw dropped and she pulled back from her father. “I did! You weren’t listening!”

Leonard took in his daughter standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed across her chest, clearly displaying both her anger and her rank of Lieutenant. Her Starfleet medical division insignia caught the light and Leonard nearly buckled under the realization that this was his daughter. “My god, you’re twenty-three. I’m so sorry baby girl.” He said a tear rolling down his face at the realization of how much he’d missed in her life.

Joanna launched herself towards her father. Jim slipped out of his ready room as father and daughter collapsed into a hug.

Jim smiled to himself. This was the reunion they should have had the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was halfway back to my school from spring break when I realized I forgot to post this, this morning. I got back to my dorm and realized it was 9am and it's still morning. This made me realized I've been up since 5am and now I'm going back to sleep.


	4. The Princess of Mud Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An away mission shows Joanna's conviction...and patience level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek but let's not talk about sad things.

One sunny summer day when Joanna was four years old, her daddy had set up the sprinkler in the back yard. Father and daughter had spent all morning running around in the water. By the time the two stopped for lunch, the grass had yielded to a field of mud. Leonard found he couldn’t care much when it brought a smile to his daughter’s face.

After picking at a slice of watermelon while her daddy finished off his potato salad, Joanna ran out into the mud. Leonard couldn’t help but laugh at the picture she made playing in mud like it was sand.

When Jocelyn got home a few hours later, she wasn’t too amused to find her daughter playing in the mud with her new princess bathing suit on. Leonard just gave a strained smile and replied that she could be the princess of mud palace for one day.

Seeing that his joke missed the mark, Leonard ran out into the yard to grab up Joanna. With Jocelyn back in the house, Leonard set his girl down on the back porch so he could hose her off.

“Daddy,” Joanna stage whispered, “I don’t wanna be a princess when I grow up. I don’t even wanna be the princess of mud palace when I grow up.”

“Oh,” Leonard said, humor lacing his tone and a smile threatening to take over his face. “Then what do you wanna be Darlin’?”

“I wanna be a doctor, like you.” Joanna said with a nod, as if that settled it. No power in the universe was strong enough to stop the smile that spread across Leonard’s face.

\---

The captain was sweating. Joanna couldn’t blame him, much. The planet was pretty hot but it was nowhere near as bad as the humidity of Georgia, so she found very little problem trekking up the hillside. Jim on the other hand looked like he was about to pass out.

Ahead of them, King Rokin walked with the ease of a person accustomed to the climate and terrain. He was pointing out buildings left and right but at this point Spock was probably the only member of the landing party that was listening.

It took a while to get used to the purple sky but Joanna had to admit, she liked the planet. The architecture was amazing, the people were kind, and there was a flower that was releasing a particularly soothing scent into the air.

Prince Thalian came up between Joanna and Jim to whisper, as if a conspirator, into their ears. “Don’t worry, we are almost at your hotel.”

Joanna wasn’t too sure what to do about the wink the prince sent in her direction. Jim, however, seemed to find it amusing.

\---

Joanna was in the local hospital helping them take inventory of the new equipment the Enterprise delivered. Tomorrow and the next day Joanna would be walking the staff through how to use the equipment but first the menial tasks had to be taken care of. As she worked, Joanna started humming an old folk song she remembered from time spent with her daddy and a porch swing.

Joanna marked off the last of the deep sensor exam tables and went to switch out her lists. She startled when she looked up, as Prince Thalian was standing across the room.

“I am sorry I did not mean to startle you,” Prince Thalian said once he noticed he had her attention. “I was merely wondering if you would like to accompany me to diner?”

Joanna stared blankly at the prince. He wasn’t exactly an unattractive guy and if you could get over the fact that his skin had natural blue markings on it, he’d look human. He was tall and he had chocolate brown hair. The only problem was that he was fifteen, which, while of age on Canzia, was not of age on Earth and was eight years Joanna’s junior.

“Um, I’m sorry your highness but,” Joanna paused as she tried to figure a way out of this. Inspiration struck right as Prince Thalian started to look impatient. Her father’s old fashioned tendencies might just save her this time. “in Georgia, it’s considered rude to ask a girl for diner without first asking her father if you can do so. Proper courting etiquette, you know.”

Prince Thalian nodded. “I see. I will return after I have contacted your father.”

Joanna snorted as the prince left. “You do that sunshine,” she said to herself. “You do that.”

\---

Unsurprisingly her father said no. Also, not a surprise was his attempt to join the landing party. Jim had to run major interference and it was only with the posting of one of the security officers to Joanna personally, that her father conceded to staying on the ship.

Joanna was beginning to discover that Prince Thalian was about as stubborn as her father. The next day he once again attempted to woo Joanna. Joanna was actually kind of offended by this attempt.

It had started innocently enough. Her bodyguard, Lt. Jacobs, had let the prince approach Joanna but kept an eye on the two, despite knowing it probably wasn’t necessary. He wasn’t about to anger Dr. McCoy, either of them.

“Joanna,” the prince started, “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a dance tonight?”

Joanna opened her mouth but Prince Thalian cut her off, “I am aware of the human custom of asking the father before a date. This, however, is not technically a date. We would be attending with several friends of mine.”

Joanna felt stupid for saying it but she said it none the less. “I have nothing to wear.”

Lt. Jacobs started snickering but a glare for Joanna shut him up. Those McCoy’s were scary.

“I’ll buy you an outfit!” The prince yelled before running off without Joanna actually answering his question.

Joanna and Lt. Jacobs traded looks as the prince retreated. “Shit,” Joanna cursed and Lt. Jacobs couldn’t agree more. Somehow, he knew he’d be the one telling McCoy Sr. about this.

\---

Joanna had never been more pissed off at a boy in her life and she was dumped two weeks before prom.

“I am not wearing that,” she said. “I might just kill him. How much jail time would I get for killing a future monarch?”

Jim looked absolutely horrified as he took in the dress that was just delivered to the room. “Is he taking you to a dance or a whore house?”

“Fascinating,” Spock said as he examined the fabric, “I’m not entirely sure there is enough material here to qualify as an outfit, particularly if this is indeed, supposed to be a dress.”

Joanna turned the glare she was sending the garment onto the two men standing in her bedroom. “Would either of you actually mind being helpful right now?” Joanna asked.

Spock and Jim traded looks before they called down Nyota and Christine. The two women helped Joanna salvage the outfit into something that wouldn’t send her father into an early grave just in time for Prince Thalian to show up on her doorstep.

\---

The dance was a disaster. Joanna probably could have guessed from the prince’s first words to her, that this wasn’t going to end well.

“Joanna,” Prince Thalian said, “That is not the outfit I sent you.”

“Yeah, it is,” Joanna reassured, “I just added a few things to it. Earth women like to wear a bit more clothing than that.”

Prince Thalian’s friends turned out to be children of the planets nobility, there were three other males and two other females. Joanna really hadn’t expected differently but still, she felt horribly out of place for several reasons. 

The first was because, apparently, the clothing Prince Thalian sent her was common dance attire on the planet.

The second reason was the flashy jewelry the other two girls in the group were wearing. Prince Thalian had sent some with the dress but Joanna wasn’t one for bulky jewelry. If she had been aware it was a sign of wealth, she might have worn it. 

The third reason was from a miscommunication on what a dance was. The party Prince Thalian took Joanna to wasn’t a dance. It was, for lack of better words, a frat party. Joanna had enough of those in college.

The fourth reason, was she was clearly the oldest person in the room by at least two years. Joanna wondered if this is what her father felt like when dealing with most of his friends and coworkers.

The final reason was her hair. She hadn’t noticed before but blonde was not a hair color found on Canzians. This made her a beacon in the middle of the party, especially when they turned on the black lights.

About an hour into the dance Joanna wanted to leave. When she told this to Prince Thalian, however, he merely pulled her into a dance. Two hours into the dance and Joanna really wanted to leave. Lady Katen, one of Prince Thalian’s friends, laughed at her suggestion that they head home. Three hours into the dance and Jim was picking her up and taking her back to the hotel. Joanna was both pissed and relieved that Prince Thalian didn’t notice her leave.

\---

Joanna was about to punch a prince and she was sure every court in the galaxy would pardon her for it. After the disaster that was last night’s dance, Joanna comm’ed her father. To say Leonard McCoy was pissed would be the understatement of the century. 

Lt. Jacobs was now under strict orders to keep Prince Thalian away from Joanna, no matter what. These orders came from her father, the captain, and Joanna herself, but even bodyguards had to pee at some point.

Prince Thalian seemed willing to take full advantage of that fact. As soon as Lt. Jacobs rounded the corner towards the bathroom the prince was sliding in next to where Joanna was eating her lunch.

Joanna wasn’t sure whether the prince was brave, stupid, or just generally unaware of what a bitch face meant but he didn’t seem dissuaded by Joanna’s.

“Joanna,” Prince Thalian said it like he was exasperated with her. “I do not think you are understanding what I want from you.”

Joanna’s eyes widened. This had to be a joke, but no, Prince Thalian kept talking.

“You see, I invited you out as a way to show my intentions. I want you to be my wife. I think we will make glorious children together and you seem like you would make a kind but tough queen one day. If you would help me work around your father, I think this union could be a swift one. With your father’s permission, we could even be married by sun down tomorrow! What do you say, my lady?” Prince Thalian finished his speech and looked expectantly at Joanna.

Joanna was so surprised, that her filter went right out the window. With nothing to stop her, Joanna gave her first honest answer to the prince, “No.”

Prince Thalian’s eyebrows raised. “No?” he asked.

Joanna nodded. “No, I don’t want to get married right now. In all honesty, after the hell storm my parents put each other through, I’m not sure I want to get married at all. I definitely don’t want to marry a prince. I like my privacy and that’s a bit too high profile for me. My answer is no.”

“No?” The prince repeated again as if that would change her answer.

Joanna went to clarify, again, but Lt. Jacobs had returned. 

Joanna looked at the prince one last time. “No,” she said as she walked away.

\---

Prince Thalian stood at his father’s side as the Enterprise landing party was preparing to depart. His gaze swept over Joanna once more and he knew that if he did not try one last time to persuade her, he’d never forgive himself.

Right before the captain called for a beam up, Prince Thalian called out, “My dear Joanna, are you sure you do not wish to stay? You would make a fine princess!”

Joanna raised her blue eyes to meet his. Prince Thalian saw no ill will in her eyes but knew this would end in another rejection.

“Prince Thalian, I’m sure you’re a great guy when you wanna be and you’ll have no problems finding another girl. Besides” She said, her voice carrying across the distance between the two groups. “I’m a doctor, not a princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a chapter around Joanna saying "I'm a doctor not a..."? Yes, yes, I did.
> 
> Fun Fact: this is the first chapter I wrote.


	5. A Father’s Regret (A Mother’s attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and her father fight through a few more issues. Helping Spock might just help Joanna too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Leonard should be good for the most part after this.

Joanna was excited. Daddy had promised to take her to the movies when he got home and after, momma said they’d make brownies. She’d been waiting days for this.

The front door opened and Joanna jumped to her feet. She was disappointed to discover that it wasn’t her daddy. 

Instead, their neighbor Mr. Treadway made his way past Joanna and up to her parents’ room. Mr. Treadway put his finger to his lips when he saw Joanna but Joanna wasn’t sure what he thought she’d tell. She had no clue why he came over.

It wasn’t long before strange noises were filling the house. Joanna recognized the sounds, Daddy told her momma and him were play wrestling. He’d said, “You’ll understand when you’re older. It’s something married people do a lot.”

Joanna’s momma and Mr. Treadway weren’t married though, so Joanna was real confused as to why they were play wrestling.

The front door opened again. Joanna was really happy, because this time it was her daddy walking through the door.

Walking into the hall Joanna realized she could no longer hear her momma and Mr. Treadway. Joanna’s curiosity grew and she knew her daddy would have an answer, he always did.

“Daddy?” Joanna asked, as her daddy slipped off his shoes. “Why are momma and Mr. Treadway play wrestling when they aren’t married?”

Her daddy looked up at her and Joanna swore she would never forget the look in his eyes.

Daddy didn’t take her to the movies. Momma didn’t make brownies. It wasn’t the last time either of her parents would let her down.

\---

Leonard was lounging on Jim’s sofa and had just finished his third glass of bourbon after a long day of work when he remembered he was supposed to be hanging out with Joanna after her shift.

Cursing himself, Leonard bid his friend goodbye and rushed towards his quarters. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw that the hall outside his room was empty. Joanna must have gotten caught up in a last minute patient. Aside from being slightly drunk he should be able to save face.

Leonard walked into his quarters and collapsed on the couch to wait for his daughter.

“You know, mom once left me at the mall,” Joanna said into the silence of the room.

Leonard damn near had a heart attack when he heard his daughters voice drift over from the bed. Leonard leaned up and peered over the couch. Joanna was sprawled spread-eagle over the bed.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah,” Joanna said turning her head to look at her father, “Mom, Clay and I went shopping. I wanted to go into the rainbow store and they humored me. I was bouncing around grabbing this and that. Clay eventually grew board and he dragged Mom and I to a suit shop.”

Leonard sat up further on the couch. His daughter’s voice flowed in and out of his alcohol filled mind. Despite this, he heard every word.

“I grew board,” Joanna continued, “I could see the rainbow store across the way. Mom didn’t notice I was gone. I had visited the rainbow store, the cookie factory shop, and GameStop before mom even started looking for me.”

Leonard walked over hesitantly. Joanna stared up at her father for a moment before she moved herself over. She patted the spot next to her. 

When he settled, Joanna leaned her head on his shoulder as she finished off the story. “I tried to pretend mom was searching for me the whole time. The mall cops didn’t let me keep those illusions for long. Mom and Clay had left the mall and where fifteen minutes away before they noticed I wasn’t there.

“I could have been disappointed in them, in her, but she realized I wasn’t there because she mentioned IHOP and I didn’t shout out ‘strawberry syrup, yummy!’,” Joanna finished looking up at her father.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard said, his voice weak. “I am so sorry, baby girl.”

Joanna shook her head. “You don’t need to apologize. I learned a long time ago to measure people by how they try rather than what they do. Mom got caught up in Clay and his business. You got caught up in your own business and Jim’s alcohol. Mom remembered me and came back. You remember me and showed up.”

Leonard felt his heart break. “Oh, Darlin’,” he said, “That’s not how it works. That’s not how it should work. I should be groveling at your feet for forgiveness and you’re sitting here telling me it’s all okay simply because I fixed it!”

Joanna was silent for a long time before she whispered, “It’s what I’ve always known. I can occasionally recall a time when I knew something different but I learned it was temporary. I learned that a lot of things I thought were truths were temporary.”

Leonard opened his mouth to reply when Joanna cut him off. “Besides, a person who tries is a person who succeeds. Mom left me at the mall once, she never left me anywhere again. You forgot our meeting and I know you’ll be the first one present at all the others.”

Leonard was left speechless by his daughter. He was still worried about Joanna’s thought process on forgiveness but he was proud of her strength. 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Leonard asked burying his face into his daughter’s hair.

“Nothing, Daddy, it was just the right place, right time, and the right choices. Namely having sex with mom on Valentine’s day.” Joanna said. Leonard just about peed himself, he was laughing so hard.

Joanna had a bemused look on her face as she took in her father. “Go home, daddy, you’re drunk,” she said. Leonard’s laughing fit grew and Joanna had to lay him out on his back so he could breathe around his gasping laughter.

Leonard’s giggles subsided and he fell into a deep sleep. Joanna rolled her eyes. 

“You’re a mess,” she said as she climbed into her father’s bed. Someone had to make sure he didn’t choke on his vomit when he woke up.

\---

Joanna didn’t know Spock all that well. He was quiet and a bit standoffish. Joanna thought he was friendly and was generally entertained by his dry humor. Her daddy wasn’t impressed with her fascination with the hobgoblin, but Joanna though he could get over it. 

Joanna may not know Spock, but she was certainly concerned for him. He was sitting in the corner of the officer’s mess brooding over something on his personal Padd. Joanna knew it was his personal padd because Christine, Nyota and her had stolen it a week ago and decorated it with kitten stickers.

Joanna hesitated slightly before walking over to him, after all she wasn’t supposed to have access to the room as a junior crewmember.

Spock was so wrapped up in thoughts that he didn’t notice her until she said, “Mr. Spock? Can I help you with something?”

Spock startled, as a Vulcan could startle. “Miss Joanna,” he said, “I do not believe-“

He trailed off and stared at Joanna a moment as if gauging her capabilities. Joanna waited patiently to find out if she came up lacking or not.

Apparently, she passed as Spock finally said, “You and your father had a strained relationship when you boarded and from conversations with Jim I feel safe in assuming your relationship with your mother is much the same. Over the past month, I have noticed the gap between you and your father slowly closing.”

“Oh,” Joanna said, “uh, yeah that’s pretty much right. Not sure where you’re going with this but if it’s down the road of mommy and daddy issues you’re going the right direction. If not I suggest you back up swiftly. Please do remind me later to kick Jim’s ass for gossiping about me.”

Spock’s eyebrow raised as he translated McCoy speak into something more logical. “Ah,” he said, “I understand. I will not be ‘backing up swiftly’ as ‘daddy issues’ are exactly what I wish to ask you about.”

If the Vulcan was didn’t look so pitiful, she would leave. “Ask away,” Joanna said reluctantly.

“How does one go about bridging the gap with their father?” Spock asked.

“Oh, wow,” Joanna said, “You don’t pull you punches do you? You went right for the big-ticket item.”

Spock raised his brows again but didn’t comment. 

Depends on why the gaps there really,” Joanna started. “Not listening is what my daddy was doing. Then when he started listening he still didn’t understand who he was talking too. On my side, the problem was broken expectations. I thought my father was one thing and found out he was something else entirely. With my mom, she wants me to be happy but she thinks I’d be happy somewhere other than here and doesn’t understand why she’s wrong.”

“How does one determine which reason is the cause of the estrangement?” Spock asked.

Joanna shrugged. “Hindsight’s twenty-twenty, I know what the problems are because I’ve either solved them or gotten over not solving them.”

Joanna hesitated a moment but seeing Spock’s shoulders slum slightly, she bit the bullet. “Sometimes people are too close to a situation. Half of the problems between daddy and I were solved by involving Jim. I could help if you’d let me see the problem.”

Joanna gestured to the padd but Spock seemed to think she meant something else. “You would allow a mind meld?” he said staring strangely at Joanna. Leonard wasn’t a fan of the psi-positive species.

While it wasn’t what Joanna intention, she figured it would be the easiest way to gather the information. The fact that Spock suggested it showed how desperate for his father’s approval the man really was. “Uh, sure. We should probably not do it here though.”

In Spock’s quarters, the two kneeled down on his mediation matts.

“My thoughts, to your thoughts,” he said.

“My mind, to your mind,” they said.

Thankfully Spock was able to keep out of Joanna’s thoughts and was able to lead her over to the memories he wanted her to see. 

Joanna was shown three memories. 

The first was a young Spock beating up a bully for insulting his parents and the resulting conversation with his father that lead to him running away to try and complete the kahs-wan.

The second was of Spock, a few years younger than herself, turning down a place at the VSA. Joanna was proud of the Vulcan for basically telling the high council to go fuck itself. The argument between father and son that ended in Spock’s disownment made her less proud.

The final memory Joanna was shown, was on the enterprise. It seemed to be a conference or something along those lines. As Joanna watched the two Vulcans interact and Spock’s mother try to mediate, she realized what the problem was.

Spock released the mind meld. Joanna took a few moments to gather her bearings.

“Mr. Spock,” Joanna started when she was ready, “your main problem with your father is you two keep putting words in each other’s mouth.”

Spock looked confused but trusting of Joanna’s conclusion.

“Now I can’t speak for your father,” Joanna clarified. “However, if he’s anything like you then you’re both incorrectly interpreting each other’s words. Next time you talk to your father, try saying things out right rather than hiding it under layers of implications. Ask him to do the same.”

Spock’s brows shot up. “I do not believe I have incorrectly interpreted my father’s words. He never says something he does not mean. That would be illogical.”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t mean what he’s saying. I’m saying your father’s a politician and you can’t take his words at face value.” Joanna said.

“Spock,” she said, drawing him to make eye contact. “When your father said, it was only logical to marry your mother, what he was really saying was that marrying your mother was logical because he loved her.”

Joanna saw clarity light up in the Vulcan’s brown eyes. She sighed a breath of relief that he finally seemed to get it, she thought she might be getting it too.

“Just, think about it Spock. As hard as it might be for Vulcan’s talk openly and without your mother if you can.” Joanna said standing from the floor.

“Oh,” she said walking to the door, “Don’t tell my dad what we did here, okay?”

“It will be our secret, Miss. Joanna.” Spock said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% on this chapter but I'm not sure why. It definitely didn't go in the direction planned.


	6. Southern Mannerisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Leonard release their southern hospitality on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm tagging Sprik now even though it's really in the next chapter because it's mentioned at the end here. I'll post chapter 7 on Monday.

When Joanna was six and a half, her daddy took her to the park to get her out of the house. The two sat on a bench eating ice cream.

A cry cut across their peace when a boy, about ten years old, fell off the monkey bars after tying to get across one handed.

Leonard watched for a moment but when the boy popped back up and dusted himself of, he merely snorted in good humor. Joanna copied the noise and a smile creeped onto Leonard’s face.

The boy tried to cross the monkey bars one handed again. He fell again. Leonard observed him again. He dusted himself off again. The boy tried to cross the monkey bars one handed again.

Leonard nearly fell off the bench in laughter when he heard his daughter say, “Bless his heart, he just don’t get it.”

Joanna beamed at making her daddy laugh. After he calmed down Leonard leaned in real close to his daughter’s ear. “Don’t worry for him darlin’,” he’d said, “the fool always succeeds cause they don’t know they should fail.”

Joanna giggled even though she didn’t fully understand. Leonard watched as the boy’s mother made her way across the playground. “Good lord, lucky boy must look like his daddy. His momma’s certainly got a face a mother could love. Guess there really is someone for everyone.”

“Daddy?” Joanna asked.

“Nothin’, baby girl,” Leonard said, “Daddy’s bein’ mean.”

\---

Leonard and Joanna were walking down the corridor when Joanna reached out and stopped her farther with a hand on his chest. Leonard paused and heard a commotion around the corner. The McCoys traded amused looks before they both leaned around the corner.

It was as expected; a female crew member was kicking a guy out. 

With a closer look, the female crew member turned out to be Yeoman Martha Landon while the man she was kicking out was none other than Pavel Chekov.

Pavel stood in the hall looking slightly shell shocked as Yeoman Landon threw his boots at him. Joanna could feel her father shaking his head in pity.

Pavel looked around the hall and breathed a sigh of relief that no one saw the show him and his girlfriend just put on.

As Pavel started walking in their direction the McCoy’s nearly ran each other down trying to hide. Pavel walked right past the alcove the two were hiding in.

As Pavel walked out of hearing range the McCoys traded looks and started giggling.

Leonard had a hell of a lot of teasing ammunition to use against Pavel on the bridge that shift. 

Halfway through Beta shift Joanna received a message from her father of a blushing Ensign.

\---

“Was that Lt. Kimmings?” Joanna asked coming up behind her father as he dismissed a red shirt.

“Yep,” Leonard said as he finished signing off on some paper work.

Joanna stared incredulously at her father. “Daddy,” she said, “that’s the fourth time she’s been here this week and it’s only Tuesday.”

“I know,” Leonard said as reached for Cmd. Illmas’ health chart.

“Well, what’s wrong with her?” Joanna asked.

“Her balance. This is the fifteenth time she’s broken something this month. I’ll be honest she usually isn’t this bad.” Leonard replied looking at his daughter with a furrowed brow.

“I think I’m gonna take a walk down to engineering,” Joanna said smirking at her father.

Leonard stared at his daughter for a moment. “Take this to Scotty,” he finally said handing her a padd.

“What is it?” Joanna asked.

“Bullshit that looks legitimate. It’ll give you a reason for being down there aside from espionage.” Leonard said with a crooked smile.

Joanna was gone for about twenty minutes. When she returned, she smiled at her father and jumped up on a bed before saying, “Lt. Mauves is looking particularly attractive now that she’s cropped her hair.”

Leonard laughed. Joanna smirked and pushed the padd into her father’s chest when he walked past her to turn off the monitor to the bed she was on. “Scotty wasn’t fooled by the way,” She said.

\---

Joanna and Leonard were laid out on the floor of his room playing poker. The two had taken to having bonding time at least once a week.

Leonard had been squirming the entire game. Joanna was getting irritated because while she could read her daddy’s usual poker face, she couldn’t read his face now. “Alright, daddy, what’s got ants in your pants?”

Leonard swallowed harshly before asking, “JoJo, are the rumors that you’re sleeping with Walter Dudley true?”

Joanna raised her eyebrow. “Not that it’s any of your business but no I’m not.” Joanna said as she placed down her cards. She was surprised to find she won. She’d had a shit hand but her daddy’s was horrific.

“Just askin’,” Leonard said sheepishly.

Joanna spent a few minutes staring at her father. She had something that would either reassure him or upset him and she wasn’t sure she should tell him. “Daddy,” Joanna started hesitantly, “You don’t have to worry about my sex life. I don’t have much of one. I don’t want much of one.”

Leonard looked up as her. “JoJo?” he asked.

“I’m asexual, Daddy.” Joanna said staring at her father’s face so as to gauge his reaction.

Leonard took her confession in stride. “Well,” he said, a soft smile making its way onto his face, “that’s fine with me, baby girl. I’m not all that hetero-normative myself considering I’m bi.”

Joanna launched herself at her father completely unconcerned that she scattered the chip piles.

Leonard held his daughter as she started crying into his shoulder. As a doctor, Leonard knew a thing or two about coming out. As a bisexual man, Leonard defiantly knew about coming out. Joanna’s reaction was a bit severe.

“JoJo bear,” Leonard started, “have you told anyone else?”

“I didn’t think anything of it. There isn’t much hate left for the LGBT community these days. She said she wanted grandkids, natural ones and that I couldn’t give those if I was asexual,” came the tear-filled reply.

Leonard damn near started crying himself as he pulled his daughter closer. If Leonard though she’d pick up he’d be calling to tear his ex-wife a new one. “Oh, JoJo bear. It’s okay. It’ll be okay, Darlin’.”

Leonard picked Joanna up and carried her over to his bed. The two fell asleep with Leonard holding his crying daughter.

\---

Leonard was sat at a table in the officer’s mess dubbed the ‘unofficial meeting table’, as more often than not, the heads of departments would sit at the table during lunch or dinner. Jim, Spock, Scotty, Nyota and Pavel were sat around the table with him, while Hikaru was still getting his lunch.

Joanna burst into the room in her typical whirlwind fashion with a basket in her arms and called out “Daddy!” across the room.

Leonard raised his brows at his daughter. “JoJo, what’s got your horses’ in a tither?”

“The mess hall has peaches,” She said, slamming the basket down in front of her father.

Jim smiled. “So, you finally noticed them, did you?” he asked.

“You did this, Jim?” The McCoys asked at the same time.

“Sure, I did. Now that there is more than one person on the ship with the taste for them I can get away with putting them in the mess to test. They won’t stay, or show up in here, if no one else likes them so enjoy them while they last.” Jim explained.

Joanna snorted, “The only people who don’t like peaches haven’t tried them.”

Pavel picked up one of the peaches. “Peaches were discovered in Russia.”

“Nice try Pav, but Peaches can’t grow in that type of climate.” Joanna corrected. 

Pavel spit out the peach piece he had in his mouth. “Clearly,” he says, “They do not taste good enough to be Russian.”

Pavel tucked tail and ran when Joanna glared at him. He grabbed two peaches on his way out.

“Miss. Joanna,” Spock started after Pavel left, “I am curious how you keep getting into rooms you should not have access to such as the officer’s mess and the more volatile science labs.”

“Daddy’s got a password protected document on his padd with all his clearance codes on it. His passwords have all been some variation of the same thing since I was born. I go through his emails too.” Joanna said completely ignoring her father’s shocked sputtering.  
Hikaru narrowed his eyes. “Wait, are you the one who keeps stealing alcohol out of people’s lockers because I was blaming Leonard for that,” Hikaru accused.

“That is daddy,” Joanna said at the same time Leonard said, “That is me, I ran out of alcohol and we are at least five dangerous missions and a month away from a starbase stop.”

“Why didn’t you just ask Scotty for some?” Nyota questioned.

“Scotty, no offence, you can make alcohol but that don’t mean it tastes good.” Leonard said.

“Oh,” Joanna exclaimed. “Uncle Rupert, daddy’s sister’s husband, showed me how to make fruity moonshine! I can show Scotty how to do it, it’s not hard!”

Joanna grabbed the basket of peaches after making sure even Spock had one, then dragged Scotty to his still.

“Make blueberry,” Leonard called as they left.

That night several crew members found a mason jar of flavored liquor in their rooms with a tag labeled 'With love, Joanna and Scotty'. 

Leonard got his blueberry while Jim received apple. Spock was given pineapple because Joanna knew he’d screw his face up when he tasted it, Vulcan or not. They made orange for Hikaru because Scotty swore he’d love it. Strawberry was sent to Nyota and Janice to match their dresses. Joanna personally packaged two jars of peach for Christine and Geoffrey.

If Pavel found twenty jars of peach moonshine in his room with a tag saying, “It was made on the Enterprise (by a Georgia girl and a Scotsman)” he didn’t mention it to anyone.

\---

Jim and Spock were playing a game of chess across the officer’s rec room from Joanna and Leonard. Leonard was reading a study on the cardiovascular system of Trills while Joanna watched the chess match.

Jim checked Spock and Spock looked down at the board like it disappointed him. Joanna reached out to hit her daddy’s shoulder as she saw the gentle and tender smile spread across Jim’s face.

“What?” Leonard asked grabbing her hand to stop her attack.

“Did you know about those two? Why didn’t you tell me?” Joanna accused.

“Oh, Darlin’ you don’t want to get mixed up in that. Those two have been pinning since this mission started, it’s gone nowhere. Jim’s too independent and attached to the Enterprise while Spock’s too emotionally repressed.” Leonard answered.

Joanna pouted as her daddy turned back to his padd. Jim and Spock’s hands accidentally came into contact and Joanna squealed. It was a testament to how often Joanna did that, that no one turned her way.

“Daddy!” Joanna shouted, again no one bother to look at her. Joanna dropped her voice to whisper, “Daddy, they are so cute. They’d be great together!”

Leonard turned off his padd and set it on the table before moving closer to his daughter. “Vulcan ears JoJo. If you wanna talk about this you have to be quiet,” Leonard warned.

Joanna nodded. She didn’t think Spock would notice if a parade marched through the room, he was so focused on Jim, but there was no need to invite problems.

“Now,” Leonard started, “I’m not gonna tell you those two aren’t prefect for one another. They’re just emotionally stupid. Jim and I spoke about it once. He’s not too confident in Spock having stronger feelings than friendship for him. He won’t do anything. I don’t know Spock’s problem.”

“If I had to guess,” Joanna said, “I’d say he isn’t even aware of either of their feelings.”

Leonard nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

The two fell into silence as they watched Jim checkmate Spock. The two started a new game.

“Daddy,” Joanna said after a while, “You remember Grandma and Mathew?”

Leonard shot his daughter a sharp look. “We are not playing matchmaker for the Captain and the Hobgoblin.”

“Daddy,” Joanna said insistently.

“Damnit girl, the things you make me do. I’m getting too old for this,” Leonard complained. Joanna smiled before turning a rather evil look in the direction of Jim and Spock. Leonard felt kind of bad sicking her on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case anyone gets confused the Officer's mess and Officer's rec room and such are for high ranking officers (Lt.Cmdr. and up) or lower officers who hold high offices (Lt. Sulu chief pilot, Ensign Chekov chief navigator, or Lt. Uhura head of communications and operations). Joanna does not qualify but that wont stop her.


	7. Meet Your Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and Leonard play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be Spirk

Joanna had never met her grandfather. Daddy’s daddy had died three months before Joanna was born. The only thing Joanna knew was that her grandmother was lonely.

Daddy agreed.

Joanna would go to the Sunday farmers market with her parents and grandmother every other week. Mr. Parker was a kind old man who sold apples. The only things Joanna knew about the man was that he was lonely and he was sweet on grandma.

Daddy agreed.

Joanna thought they’d be good together and could make each other less lonely and happier.

Daddy disagreed, at first.

With a lot of pushing and begging, Joanna changed his mind. It didn’t hurt matters that Leonard watched his mother smile her first smile since his father’s death, not directed at her son or granddaughter but, at Mr. Parker.

So, Leonard struck up a conversation with Mr. Parker while Joanna asked her grandmother the type of inappropriate questions only a child could get away with.

It took three months of subtle implications on Leonard’s part and battering ram tactics on Joanna’s before an Olive Garden gift card lead to a date between Elenore McCoy and Mathew Parker.

The date went well but it was soon discovered that Mathew’s children where very dysfunctional. His eldest son had seven kids by five women and was being sued for paternity and child support on an eighth. His middle child, the only daughter, was a porn star, it wasn’t so much that her profession was bad as it didn’t sit well with the church Leonard’s momma still attended. The youngest child, a son, was in jail for robbing a liquor store, six times.

It really said something about the McCoy character that Eleanora married him anyway two years later.

\---

Joanna initiated what she called ‘Plan Spirk: Meet Your Match’ the next shift. It was decided, by Joanna, that she would work on Spock while her father worked on Jim. Leonard still wasn’t too sure about this plan but figured it was better than watching the two men pining.

Joanna was the first to broach the subject. She was analyzing the blood samples of the recent away team to determine why they had spontaneously started growing grass for hair while Spock was across the room running mineral tests on the planet’s sacred rock.

“Hey, Spock,” Joanna started, her voice was pitched in a way that immediately put Spock on guard. “Do you let Jim lose on purpose or do you actually lose to him at chess?”

Spock raised both his head and his eyebrows. “I find no logic in letting Jim win chess matches. There is no satisfaction in a match not played to its fullest.”

Joanna hummed. “When I was little daddy used to let me win everything. People tend to do that to make others happy. I was just wondering if you did it to make Jim smile. But I guess it’s just foreplay between you two then.” Joanna said before turning back to her work as if she’d said nothing.

Joanna had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the stunned silence that filled the room as Spock tried to find a response.

“Miss. Joanna,” Spock finally said, “I my find satisfaction from playing chess with the Captain but I would not equate it with a sexual experience.”

Joanna looked surprised. “Really? But surely your intense matches ramp up the sexual tension? I mean if anyone has an intelligence kink its Jim and playing a mentally stimulating game with his boyfriend has to lead somewhere fun.” Joanna smirked in Spock’s direction as she said this. Her expression left no doubts as to what she meant by fun.

Spock was shocked into silence again. Joanna almost felt bad for him but watching his face go from surprised to confused to considering before settling on understanding was quite fun. 

“Miss. Joanna, I believe you are operating under the wrong assumptions.” Spock stated. “Jim and I are not dating.”

Joanna gave him a disbelieving look. “If you two want to keep it a secret that’s your prerogative. I won’t tell anyone,” she said turning back to her work.

Spock looked confused again. “There is nothing to tell, Joanna.” Spock said but Joanna acted like she wasn’t listening anymore.

She nearly squealed when she saw the furrow that took residence between Spock brows after he turned back to his station. Joanna loved how emotive Vulcan’s could be when you figured out where to look. She’d never been more grateful for the mind meld between them than now.

\---

Leonard and Jim were sharing a drink in the captain’s quarters. Leonard was sure if the awkwardness came from the topic he had yet to broach or the fact that he may have been neglecting his friend lately in an attempt to bond with his daughter. At least he had an opener when the conversation fell flat again.

“Damn it, Jim,” Leonard started, “I’m sorry I’ve been ditching our nights in. There’s got to be somethings I’ve missed in your life these past two weeks. Start talking, I can’t stand this silence.”

Jim laughed and the awkward spell was broken. “Don’t worry Bones, I get your need to reunite and get to know your daughter,” Jim’s voice was slightly wistful and Leonard knew the man was thinking of the son he wasn’t allowed near. Not willing to let the conversation fall into that depressing topic, Leonard quickly brought the conversation back on track.

“Doesn’t mean I get to neglect you.” Leonard said with a smirk. “Lord knows how you’ve managed to function these last few weeks without your Bones to guide you.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know I’ve been doing perfectly fine without you breathing paranoia and belligerence down my neck.” Jim said with a sniff.

Leonard laughed. “Alright you win, you buffoon, though your life is ultimately due to my neck breathing. But seriously, Jim, how have you been? Any schemes running around that head? Any romances burning in your heart? Any Idiocies I should prepare med bay for?” Leonard asked.

Jim snorted. “I have a few schemes running through my head. Most have to do with Starfleet Admiralty so I’ll spare you the details. No new romances to speak of and you seem to know what med bay needs for my idiocy before I even commit them so your fine.” Jim said with a smile in Leonard’s direction as he stood to get more bourbon.

Leonard saw his opening and took it. He wondered if his daughter would be proud of him. “What about old romances? Any of those still hanging around?” Leonard asked. He intentionally phrased it in a way that left no doubt as to which old romance he was referring to.

Jim stiffened and turned back in Leonard’s direction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Leonard rolled his eyes where Jim couldn’t see before turning to Jim with his eyebrow raised. “Kid, you can’t fool me. Of the people on this ship, I’ve known you the longest. Now you either need to ask the damned computer or get over him. Your pining isn’t healthy.” Leonard said as he stood to join Jim over by the mini bar.

“Jim,” Leonard said when it appeared Jim wouldn’t replay, “if that Hobgoblin doesn’t care about you as much as you do him I’ll lead the next diplomatic away mission. You know how much I hate diplomacy so needless to say, I have confidence you won’t fall flat should you ask him.”

Jim looked down at his glass as he twirled it in his hands. “I don’t think I could survive his rejection at this point. Maybe in the beginning I could have but it was too new, too fragile then. Now, it’s just too much Bones.” Jim looks up at Leonard who was shocked by the hysterical look in his friend’s eyes. “I think I love him more than the Enterprise.”

Leonard’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “So, Joanna isn’t having sex with Walter Dudley. Apparently, he spread the rumor because she wouldn’t sleep with him.”

The subject change was choppy at best but Jim latched onto it like a drowning man. Leonard had a feeling things were about to get complicated.

\---

When her daddy told her, what happened with Jim, Joanna knew the game plan was changed. They wouldn’t be going through Jim which meant Joanna had to convince Spock to ask Jim out. She was beginning to understand why her daddy told her to drop it.

Spock was seated at a table by himself in the officer’s mess. When she sat down across from him he raised his brows but most of the crew had all but given up on keeping her out of places. 

“Mr. Spock,” Joanna said, “I have it on good authority that you were telling me the truth when you said you and Jim weren’t dating.”

Spock seemed surprised. “I hope you did not bother the Captain with your misunderstanding. I doubt he would be as calm about the mix-up.”

Joanna shrugged. “I didn’t ask Jim,” Joanna replied. She waited for Spock’s shoulders to relax before continuing, “Daddy did.”

The wide-eyed expression on Spock’s face was beautiful. It was a shame her daddy couldn’t see it. Joanna inwardly laughed as the rare stunned silence continued from Spock.

“Surely, Leonard was not under the same assumption as yourself. He would not fall victim to misunderstanding after so many years of acquaintance.” Spock said when he finally found his voice.

Joanna shrugged again. “I don’t know if my daddy thought it was funny or actually wanted to find some truth in the ship wide gossip but he asked.” Joanna said looking down at the table to hide her smirk.

“Ship wide gossip?” Spock asked.

Joanna nodded. “Everyone thinks the two of you like each other or are already dating.”

Spock appeared hesitant and Joanna struck like a spider on a fly caught in its web. With a fake wide-eyed shock, Joanna whisper shouted, “Spock, do you actually like Jim?”

Spock’s ears tipped with green. He was blushing, Joanna realized. 

“Do you know what this means?” Joanna asked. Spock shook his head hesitantly as if he didn’t actually want the answer. 

“You have to ask him out.” Joanna insisted.

“I do not believe-“ Spock started. Joanna cut him off.

“Spock. It’s only logical to ask someone if they return your feelings when you like them. Otherwise you make assumptions.” Joanna paused to give him a piercing look. “I think you’ll recall our previous discussions about assumptions.”

Spock took a deep breath. “I will think on it Joanna.”

\---

Spock thought on it for a week and it drove Leonard and Joanna up a wall. Jim seemed to be withdrawing into himself after his conversation with Leonard and the two McCoys were starting to get worried.

The two were sat in the officer’s mess watching Jim push pudding around on his tray. Leonard hadn’t even had the heart to lecture him about it and he still wasn’t eating it.

Joanna and Leonard tensed when Spock walked into the room but felt their excitement build when they saw the determined look on his face.

Jim’s back was to the door so he had to turn around to see what had caught the McCoys’ attention. Jim had to look up when Spock stood before him.

“Captain,” Spock started before seeming to reconsider. “Jim, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me in my quarters for dinner tonight? I believe that is the proper protocol when asking humans on dates.”

Jim’s mouth hang open and Spock was starting to get twitchy. Joanna and Leonard both kicked Jim under the table, or well Leonard kicked Jim while Joanna accidentally kicked her daddy.

“Yes,” Jim blurted before coughing. “Um, I mean I’d like that very much Spock.”

Spock’s ears turned green again. “I believe 1800 hours would be the best time to meet.”

Jim smiled a bashful smile that neither Joanna or Leonard had ever seen before. “Okay. That works fine for me Spock.”

Spock swallowed before nodding and turning to leave. The three seated at the table waited till Spock left to break out into noise. Joanna started squealing, Leonard muttered an “I’ll be damned” under his breath and Jim told the two to shut up before dumping his trash grabbing another pudding and leaving the mess.

If Joanna and Leonard shared an enthusiastic high-five after the door closed behind the blonde only they and Lt.-Cmdr. Hathers knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the only Spirk heavy chapter. It will be mentioned and alluded to in the rest of the story but yeah this is pretty much it. Also it's about to get worse again, just FYI.


	8. Cowgirl's Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard goes on a dangerous away mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry...
> 
> Warning: Mentions of torture in the third chunk of the chapter.

Joanna hid ever single box she was capable of lifting. Leonard found all of them under Joanna’s bed and intentionally packed future boxes heavier than her lifting capabilities. 

When Leonard had to move the boxes out to his truck, he often ended up carrying a box topped with a seven-year-old.

Joanna kicked and screamed and cried but neither of her parents paid her any mind.

Mr. Treadway started coming over more. Joanna poured chocolate syrup in his shoes.

Momma and Daddy kept running into each other around town. The meetings made Joanna’s day as she never really got to see her daddy at all anymore.

Joanna’s momma let her daddy carry her around the store as they separately shopped for groceries. When they met back up in the grocery line it was assumed that Joanna was asleep.

She wasn’t and she was horrified to find out her daddy was leaving for space.

That night Joanna slipped out of bed and out of the house. She made her way across the backyard and jumped the fence. Joanna started running across the open fields of her grandmother’s farm till she made it to the farm house.

Joanna was out of breath but knocked on the door regardless. Her daddy opened the door and the tears Joanna held in all day spilled over.

“Come on Darlin’,” her daddy said, “You’ve got to be strong for me okay. Remember, cowgirls don’t cry, they ride.”

\---

Leonard and Joanna were sitting in Jim’s room waiting for him and Spock to return from a meeting with the Admiralty. Jim had been acting twitchy all week and the two McCoy’s wanted to know why.

The door to Jim’s quarters opened. Jim took one look at Leonard sat at his desk and Joanna sprawled on his couch and sighed. He walked further into the room revealing Spock at his back. Jim laid down on his bed and dragged Spock with him when it appeared that Spock was just going to stand there.

“I really don’t appreciate being ambushed,” Jim mumbled.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. “Oh,” he started, “Well I don’t appreciate sighs of extreme and unexplained stress in my captain, and even less in my best friend.”

“And your daughter’s here because?” Jim asked.

“I care about you. Lord knows why, you ass.” Joanna said getting up from her spot on the sofa to lean on the captain’s desk next to her daddy.

Jim merely grunted in reply and the room feel into silence. The silence wasn’t necessarily awkward so much as it was expectant. Leonard had taken to staring down Spock for answers but the Vulcan wasn’t budging.

Jim finally sat up on his bed. He rolled his eyes at the antics of his boyfriend and best friend, before sharing a commiserative look with Joanna.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Jim finally said. “Starfleet just wants to send us into a war zone to offer aide to allies.”

Leonard brows furrowed. “Jim there are no war zones with in federation space. Where are they sending us?” he asked.

“Cortonia,” Spock stated, “They are allies of the federation though not yet members. The federation, as stated in the alliance agreement, is duty bound to offer supplies. The Enterprise will be taking the next drop off as a show of solidarity towards Cortonia and an attempt to frighten the Lytims. Jim is merely worried about the men we will have to send down with the supplies. They will be landing right in the thick of the battle as it is the only port close enough for the supplies to be useful. Jim finds this particularly distressing due to the fact that he and I both have been ordered to remain on the ship.”

Leonard snorted. “Good, two less fools to worry about.” Leonard said with a smirk in the direction of the men on the bed.

Jim didn’t smile back at his friend but Leonard didn’t seem to notice. Joanna, however, did and felt her heart drop to her stomach.

“Uncle Jim,” she said in a weak voice, “who needs to go down with the supplies?”

Jim winced. Joanna wasn’t sure if it was her voice, her question, or her use of ‘Uncle Jim’ that caused it.

“The supplies being sent down are materials for building, food supplies, and medical supplies,” Jim answered.

Leonard finally seemed to understand where this was going. “Damnit Jim! I don’t wanna go into a war zone! Federation law means nothing to them! I’ll be one of their number one targets! I’ve heard about what the Lytims do to medics!”

Jim grimaced. “I know Bones, I know but Starfleet was specific about who went down. The away team will be you, Scotty, Uhura, Giotto, and five other security officers of his choosing. That’s two security officers per person and you’ll be paired with Giotto,” Jim reassured.

Joanna was swallowing weakly in an attempt to not cry. Jim’s face shattered when he noticed her. “God, Joanna, if I could fix this I would,” Jim said his voice cracking on her name. 

Joanna gave a quick jerky nod as she bit her lip hard. “It’s okay,” she whispered.

“Oh, JoJo bear,” Leonard said pulling his daughter into a hug. Her father’s arms around her was all that was needed to release the dam. “I’ll be okay, darlin’, I’ll be okay.”

Joanna shook her head into her daddy’s shoulder. Leonard could feel his daughter’s tears hitting the side of his neck. 

“Daddy, don’t make promises on things out of your control,” Joanna whispered into his ear. “Don’t lie to me.” 

Leonard took a deep breath with the intention of correcting her but expelled it quickly when he realized he couldn’t. “Then I promise to try my damndest not to get hurt out there.”

Joanna nodded before tightening her hold on her daddy. Jim and Spock made a tactical retreat into Spock’s quarters.

\---

Leonard was sitting in his office with his daughter sprawled on his sofa.

“They carve out the heart and feed it to their own medics in a ritual known as ‘Maynayan Sortan’ which translate to ‘Healing Heart Transfer’,” Joanna says into the silence. Leonard looks up from his work in horror as Joanna keeps reading. “They believe that allowing their medics to eat other medic’s hearts will increase their medic’s skills. Almost like a power up or something. They try to keep enemy’s medics alive as long as they can because they believe knowledge transference works better when the person is still alive.” 

Leonard coughed in an attempt to get Joanna to stop but all she did was look up from the pad and say, “They used to eat the brains but that caused insanity, so, they stopped.”

“Jo,” Leonard started, “Don’t worry about me getting captured. I’ll be too far away for them to capture me. If anything, I’ll get shot.”

Joanna nodded. “Probably in the heart. They believe that is where a healer’s abilities reside. They think shooting one medic in the heart weakens the entire group due to what they call “Maynayan Manti”. It means ‘Healing Heart Connection’. They think healers have spiritual connections to one another if they work together.” Joanna paused in her grim lecture. “Daddy, how did a primitive society manage warp capabilities?”

Leonard, glad to be off the topic of his possible death, answered her. “Klingons, baby girl. They been handing over warp capabilities to primitive societies in order to expand their empire for years. The Federation only recently discovered this a few years ago.”

An idea popped into Leonard’s head. “As a matter of fact, this very crew discovered it. I ever tell you the story of the time the Enterprise caught Klingons providing a Stone Age society with advanced weaponry? Jim and I had to dress up like cavemen.”

Leonard spent the rest of the afternoon regaling Joanna with mission stories. Joanna seemed much lighter when the two separated for bed.

\---

The faces around the meeting room were somber. Jim was only allowed to invite those who would be needed for smooth sailing of the mission. The meeting consisted of himself, Spock, Leonard, Scotty, Nyota, Christine, Geoffrey, Joanna, Pavel, Lt.-Cmdr. Giotto, Lt. Ch'zyrhihr, Lt. Jacobs, Lt. Marcus Brumby, Lt. Walter Dudley, and Lt. Ava Ramsey.

“Right,” Jim started, “Nine of you are about to be dropped into the middle of an active war zone.”

Everyone aside from the McCoy’s, Spock and the security officers tensed. The security officers merely grimaced, knowing without a doubt that they were six of the nine.

“Starfleet needs to drop supplies onto Cortonia. Lt.-Cmdr. Scott and Dr. McCoy along with Lt. Uhura will be making the drop. You will be needed to direct the shipments where best suited. Each of you will have two body guards assigned to you.” Jim wanted to smile as he saw the security officer sit up straighter in their seats. 

The seriousness of the situation returned, however, when he took in the grim faces of the medical officers in the room. Christine looked more upset than expected and Jim wondered for a moment if Joanna’s jab about her and Leonard was correct, then Jim noticed Christine’s looks were directed at Nyota.

“Ensign Chekov will be monitoring the transport and med bay needs to be fully prepared for any state of emergency called. That means you need to be both ready for anything brought on board or a trip down into a war zone.” Jim said grimly. He gave Leonard a sharp look when it looked like he was going to say something about Joanna.

Leonard bit his lip and pulled his daughter into his side. Joanna went willingly. Jim wasn’t sure what to do with a Joanna who wasn’t lively, so he turned back to the group. 

“We should be at Cortonia in twenty-five hours. You should get a good night’s sleep tonight. Someone will come by to get you five hours before we get there. Any questions?” Jim looked around the room but everyone was silent. Jim nodded, “Right, you’re all dismissed.”

\---

“Daddy, how do you manage to heal your friends on day to day basis?” Joanna asked quietly during a lull in the work day. “On earth, you’d be compromised and they’d call in someone else”

Leonard looked up, his eyes were gentle as he took in his daughter’s expression as she watched Ensign Lesedi sleeping off her oxide poisoning.

“Because I know anyone else on the ship would be equally compromised for the most part and I want them to have the best medical work I can provide.” Leonard replied.

“Does it get easier?” Joanna asked.

“No,” Leonard said look it down, “No, it doesn’t.”

\---

Med bay was prepared for disaster. Joanna was decked out for emergency surgery while Geoffrey was prepared for emergency beam down, as per Leonard’s request. The two doctors sat facing each other while Christine ran around the room to check that everything was in place, for the fourteenth time.

The medical team was startled from their stupors by a call they dreaded receiving. The room was silent aside from Jim’s voice echoing through it.

“Med bay,” Jim’s voice said over the intercom, “Prepare a stretcher and bring it down to the transporter room. Have Dr. M’Benga prepped for emergency surgery. Um, bring what every you need to stop massive blood flow from an old fashioned projectile chest wound.” There was a slight pause here. “Keep Joanna away, she doesn’t need to see this.”

Geoffrey slipped from his seat and dashed towards the surgery prep room. Christine grabbed a stretcher and took off for the transporter room.  
Joanna didn’t move. Her entire body felt numb. It wasn’t until Nurse Sands placed a mask over her mouth that she realized she was hyperventilating. A hypo was placed against her neck and Joanna felt an unnatural calmness fill her.

Joanna turned to Nurse Sands. “Why didn’t you give me the one that would knock me out?”

“We need the best of the best up on their feet. Captain Kirk may think you shouldn’t be preforming surgery on your father but if it’s too bad, you’re the only one qualified. Can’t have you sleeping on the job.” Nurse Sands said with a kind smile on her face. She gave a gentile squeeze to Joanna’s arm.

Joanna realized she was right. She waited until Geoffrey exited the surgery prep room before entering herself to get re-prepped. She’d argue with Jim when he got here but she’d be ready when he caved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that as good as M'Benga is, he specializes in alien, specifically Vulcan, anatomy. 
> 
> The next chapter should be posted on Saturday at the latest.


	9. Daughter's Hold Their Father's Hearts Forever (but not like this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna disobeys orders and performs surgery on her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know my medical know how only extends to CNA training so...some of this is guess work.

The first-time Joanna rode her bike without the training wheels on them, she tipped over. She scrapped her arm up so bad she thought it would fall off before her daddy could fix it. She shouldn’t have doubted him. Her momma said daddy could fix anything with his steady hands. 

The first-time Joanna rode a horse, she fell off. She broke her arm and just knew she was going to die. Her daddy had picked her up and carried her to the car. They were at the hospital in five minutes and Joanna’s daddy made sure her arm was as good as new in about twenty minutes. The nurses said it was no surprise because Leonard made regen units work ten times quicker with his steady hands.

The first-time Joanna watched her daddy perform surgery she was on her tiptoes outside the observation window trying to get a better view. The new surgeon her daddy was training was amazed at his steady hands.

The first-time Joanna performed surgery she collapsed in the hallway afterwards. He daddy had never mentioned how stressful and nerve wracking it could be. Joanna got top marks because her instructor was impressed by her steady hands.

The first-time Joanna had to perform a surgery by herself it took sixteen hours due to complications, she fell into bed afterwards and didn’t wake up till twenty hours later. Joanna was commended on her determination and her steady hands.

The first-time Joanna met Admiral Boyce she tripped over the steps of the graduation stage. Embarrassed, she tried to get off the stage as quickly as possible. Admiral Boyce looked out at the graduating class and said, “She may not have steady feet but keep an eye on her. She might just save your life with her steady hands.”

\---

Christine ran the stretcher through the doors of med bay and straight into the emergency surgery room. “He’s got shrapnel in his chest. His heart was barely missed but one of the valves is in danger of being severed. His left lung has collapsed. I can’t tell if it was shrapnel or a broken rib. There should be a bullet in his chest. It shouldn’t have exited. There is a high risk of infection as according to the Captain the bullet went straight through Lt. Jacobs.” She stalled in her nonstop commentary when she noticed Joanna in the room. “Um, I’ll get a transfusion ready.” Christine said, “Captain Kirk said you aren’t allowed to be in here.”

“Well Captain Kirk can fuck himself,” Joanna said she jumped into action alongside Geoffrey.

Christine smiled as she ran out the room. On her way back in, she was less than thrilled to discover that Jim and Spock had forcibly removed Joanna from the room.

“Joanna, you can’t be in there! Starfleet protocol states that compromised personas are to be taken off duty. Go to your quarters, now.” Jim said trying to pull Joanna away from the room.

Joanna snatched her arm from Jim’s grip. “First off, you’re not my father and you can’t send me to my room.”

Jim opened his mouth as if to correct her but Joanna barreled through. “Second there is not a medical professional in this room who isn’t compromised right now. This is what we do Jim, we save people. Maybe this isn’t the best situation you could imagine but it’s the one we have and it’s the one we are working with. You think my daddy wasn’t compromised to hell and back whenever he has to operate on you? Don’t be stupid. Now no offence to Geoff. He’s a damn good surgeon but would you rather a person specializing in Vulcan and Andorian systems operate on a human dying of a collapsed lung and failing heart or would you rather it be a someone who specializes in emergency cardiovascular and circulatory surgery on humans?” Joanna asked.

Jim opened his mouth to yell back at Joanna but Spock place his hand on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Jim, Joanna is correct. It is only logical that she operates on Dr. McCoy. Do not let emotions get in the way of Leonard’s life.” Spock said gently.

Jim stared off into space to think about Spock’s words but Joanna didn’t give him a chance to decide. She marched right back into the surgery room with Christine on her tail.

Jim could do nothing but watch through the window as Joanna opened up her father’s chest with the assistance of Geoffrey.

\---

The surgery lasted 10 hours and Leonard’s heart stopped three times. Jim nearly threw up the first time he watched Joanna manually pump her father’s heart. Spock almost broke Jim’s hand when Joanna came really close to cutting one of Leonard’s main heart valves trying to remove a shard of shrapnel. Judging by Spock’s face Jim was glad he wasn’t tall enough to have seen it.

Jim would be the first to admit he was wrong to keep Joanna on the sidelines. On a starship, there really was no such thing as being uncompromised in high stress situations. Joanna had only been on board three months and even she had formed water tight bonds with the command crew. Jim wasn’t aware until this moment that he’d started thinking of Joanna as a bratty little sister.

With Leonard, stable Joanna was able to leave the room. With blood still on her scrubs, and her hair falling down around her face, Joanna came to a stop right in front of Jim.

“Captain kirk,” Joanna said. “I apologize for my brash and rude behavior. I am also sorry that I had to disobey your orders, though I do not apologize for doing so. I regret that I raised my voice at you and I will except whatever punishment you see fit to give me for the disrespect I give to you.”  
Jim stared at Joanna for a long time in silence. Joanna stood her ground though, and miracles of all miracles, she didn’t even sway.

“Would you disrespect me in such a way again?” Jim finally asked.

Joanna held her chin high as she replied. “If the situation was the same? Yes.” Joanna said with confidence. There was not tremor in her voice and no hesitance to her answer. Jim had no doubt that she would disobey him a thousand times over should the situation rise again.

Jim nodded at her reply. “Doctor McCoy,” Jim started. Joanna straightened her shoulders as Jim continued, “I’m sorry.”

Joanna blinked. Her shoulders slumped and her brows furrowed. “Why?” Joanna asked.

“Because,” Jim replied, “I was thinking of what was best of Leonard my friend and Joanna my friend’s daughter rather than thinking of what was best for Leonard the patient. After watching a ten-hour surgery, one that I fully realize Geoffrey could not have pulled off, particularly when it came to removing the shrapnel from around Bones’ heart, I know I miss judged the situation. I’m not sure how medical professionals manage to dissociate so well but that was a great so of skill and determination.”

Jim paused as Joanna started crying. Tears rolled down her face as she collapsed into Christine who had come up behind her.

“Joanna,” Jim started again, “I’m not going to punish you. I’m going to tell Starfleet of your accomplishment here and I am going to make sure this ship never leaves dock again without peaches on board.”

Joanna laughed as Jim pulled her into a hug.

“Spock and I have to get back to the bridge,” Jim said, “I won’t bother asking because I already know you’ll take good care of Leonard. We will be by to visit later. Let me know if he wakes up before shift ends.”

Joanna nodded and turned to grab Spock in a hug as well before he left. Spock stiffened for a moment before resting his hand on Joanna’s shoulder and squeezing before pulling away. “Take care Miss. Joanna,” he said as he followed Jim out of the med bay.

\---

Joanna was resting in the bed next to her daddy when she heard a mumble from his direction. 

“Geyt blank it off, s’to hut,” Leonard said. Joanna got up a removed the top blanket from the pile covering her daddy.

“No,” Leonard moaned, “I’s col, giv’s back.”

Joanna snorted and rolled her eyes. She ended up folding the blanket in half and only covering her daddy’s feet. This seemed to please Leonard who nearly fell back asleep before he seemed to determine that, actually, he didn’t want any blankets at all.

“Get’s off, can’s breetha,” Leonard tried to yell, “Owie.”

Despite the fact that her daddy had just dumped all the blankets on the floor Joanna burst out laughing.

Christine walked into the room to see what the commotion was and sighed when she saw the blankets all knocked on the floor. “What are you laughing at Jo?” she asked as she bent over to grab the blankets.

“Daddy, just tried to yell at the blankets and apparently, he hurt himself because he just said owie.” Joanna tried to say though her laughter. “Daddy hasn’t used the word owie since I was three.”

Christine shook her head at the younger McCoy before bravely trying to reinstate at least one blanket back onto Leonard’s bed.

“Noa,” Leonard whined, “Dones bur’ie me. I’mastill liv. Nots dea yet. I’s think I’d’a likes ta go for a wlk now.”

Joanna cocked her head to the side. “Did my dad just quote Monty Python?” Joanna asked.

“I wouldn’t know,” replied Christine, “I haven’t seen it.”

Leonard swung out at her and nearly fell off the bed so Christine finally just gave up of giving Leonard a blanket.

“M’col,” Leonard whispered after Christine left. Joanna rolled her eyes and crawled into her daddy’s bed. “Who’sat? Oh, itsa jus Joona, she mels like strwburys.”

Joanna snorted. “Yeah, daddy, I smell like strawberries,” she said as Leonard slowly fell back into sleep.

\---

Leonard opened his eyes with the vague recollection that something went wrong. He tried to lean up only to discover his daughter was lying next to him which was all the better because if he had sat up all the way Leonard was sure he’d be in the floor crying form the pain.

Leonard reached over and tapped his sleeping daughter on the shoulder. Joanna, mindful of her daddy’s injuries slid her head slowly up until she could make eye contact with her dad.

“Told you I’d come back,” Leonard said softly.

Joanna raised her eyebrow at her daddy. “Yeah well next time specify if it’s going to be in pieces or not beforehand.” Joanna mumbled into her father’s shoulder.

Leonard was silent as he did a mental survey of his body. “I’m surmised Geoff did so well, for a man who doesn’t specialize in human anatomy this is some top-notch work. He’s been holding out on me. Why are you laughing?” Leonard asked.

“Daddy, that’s my work,” Joanna said through her giggles.

“Wait, you performed surgery on me?” Leonard asked trying to get a better look at his daughter. “Who let you do that?”

Joanna sniffed. “I let myself do it,” Joanna answered. Her voice carried a note of finality about it so Leonard let the subject drop.

“I’m proud of you,” Leonard said softly after a while of silence. 

Joanna huffed out a laugh. “I’m kind of proud of me too. I’ll be honest I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to do it without make an emotional decision but it was like the second I saw the blood on my gloves, it was just another person on my table. It scared me a bit but I don’t think I could have saved you without it.” Joanna said.

Leonard opened his mouth to replay but Jim and Spock chose that moment to make their way into the med bay.

“Hey Bones,” Jim said, “Glad to see you back in working order. Let me just be the first to tell you, you raise one hell of a daughter. My mother hasn’t even put me in my place as well as your girl did.”

“It is true. Joanna was very quick to take charge of the situation going so far as to disregard the captain’s orders and take over your surgery from Dr. M’Benga.” Spock said.

Leonard turned to his daughter who gave him a shit eating grin. “Oh, Darlin’ what am I going to do with you?”

Joanna just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's little episode with the blanket was based off my own experience of waking up after surgery.


	10. That's my Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five year mission is over and Joanna's off on another two year mercy mission, this time without her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took some artistic liberties with Jaylah. Obviously she never met the crew in the original time line but that could change with the addition of Joanna so...Jaylah is in the story. So's Gaila (in shout out form).

Joanna was awarded the Starfleet Surgeons Decoration and the Starfleet Award of Valor for the surgery performed on her father.

The rest of Joanna’s year aboard the Enterprise was full of ups and downs, though nothing ever came close to her first three months on the ship.

About five months into the trip Pavel asked her on a date. The two broke up a week later but their disastrous romance turned into an epic friendship that terrified the rest of the crew.

Seven months in and the McCoys’ matchmaking abilities stuck again. Nyota and Christine kindly asked the McCoys to stay out of their love lives in the future. Leonard and Joanna agreed only if the two stayed together.

At month ten Joanna discovered a cure for Andorian Malaria. Leonard swore up and down he didn’t cry when his daughter got her first patent and her first doctorate.

Joanna left the Enterprise with the rank of Lieutenant-Commander. She spent a year working at Starfleet medical under her father. With her father’s encouragement Joanna also used that year to reconnect with her mother. Joanna didn’t think her and her mother would ever grow as close as Joanna and her daddy where but she was glad to have her mother back none the less.

Joanna and Leonard also spent much of that year comforting Jim over Spock leaving for Kolinahr.

At the end of the year Leonard retired and Joanna was assigned a two-year tour aboard the disaster relief ship the U.S.S. Nobel.

She would be back in time to ship out with the newly revamped Enterprise as their CMO.

\---

Leonard McCoy made his way to the loading dock for the U.S.S. Nobel with Admiral James Kirk at his side. The two men made several heads turn as whispers dispersed around the room. The two men paid it no mind and made their way slowly around the room in search for Joanna.

“Are you insane or blind? Good, God, man, the box says fragile on the side why would you put a three-ton piece of equipment on top of it? You don’t have the sense god gave a squirrel, do you? Move, no one has time for your half-assed attempt at Tetris!” Joanna’s voice rang clearly across the room.

Leonard wasn’t sure if he should be offended by the laugh Jim let lose at his daughter’s expense or if he should simply be glad that Jim could manage a smile again. Leonard and Joanna, both had spent this past year monitoring Jim’s behavior. The man was stubborn and they often had to resort to slightly underhanded methods when it came to keeping up Jim’s health. Jim, however, had been getting better these past few months since Spock left him and Leonard was proud that he no longer had to remind, and sometimes force, Jim to eat.

Leonard was knocked out of his contemplation of his friend by Jim patting him roughly on the back. “I pity the crew. They have no idea what awaits them with a McCoy on board. I for one am glad I’ll only have to deal with one of you again.” Jim said with a smirk.

Leonard rolled his eyes at his friend’s attempt at humor. “They are probably the luckiest crew in the fleet right now to have a McCoy on broad. Maybe this crew will actually listen to her.” Leonard said with a pointed look in Jim direction. Jim’s response was to point to himself and mouthed ‘who me?’

Leonard popped him on the back of his head. “Yes, you.”

The two had finally made their way over to where Leonard’s blonde whirlwind of a daughter was making short work of the cowering Ensigns that dared screw with her stuff.

Leonard smiled at the fear his daughter was striking into those boy’s hearts but he was feeling charitable enough to help them out. “Darlin’ if you make the boys wet themselves they’re never going to get the job done.” Leonard said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Joanna snorted as she turned to her daddy, the Ensigns at her back were both starstruck and completely forgotten. “Daddy, they weren’t getting their job done in the first place.” Joanna replied as she pointed at the mess they made. “Look at this!”

“Come on, baby-girl, surely you’re exaggerating?” Leonard said leaning around his daughter to see just what had set her off.

Not only had the boys crushed an entire box of vaccines but they also got an Xneo Organ Diagnostic Scanner, or more lovingly referred to as Exodes, soaked. It was a fairly new machine, one Leonard himself wished he had at least one of on the Enterprise. Being new it was also extremely expensive, and when it came to Joanna’s ship extremely valuable. With the ship going on humanitarian relief efforts in varying and different corners of the galaxy a machine that could map out most internal organ systems was a must have. Leonard was tempted to yell at the boys himself but Jim spoke up before him.

“I’ll sign off on getting you a new one,” Jim said before shooting a stern look at the Ensigns at Joanna’s back, “Provided that it does not come to a similar demise as this one. I’ll have it to where you can pick it up at star base two on your way out.”

Joanna smiled at Jim. “Well at least someone around here has their head screwed on right,” She said before whirling on the Ensigns who were trying to sneak way after Admiral Kirk’s dressing down. “And you three are going to go to Starfleet Medical and explain to them why we need another to boxes of vaccines. I’d run if I were you, we leave in five hours.”

The three boys took off running. Leonard was extremely amused at how much the boys wanted to run from Jim and Joanna. “Boys,” he shouted across the room making the three Ensigns freeze, “Starfleet medical is that direction.” He said pointing in the opposite direction that the Ensigns were running.

The boys sheepishly turn around and were gone within seconds. Joanna, Leonard and Jim burst out into laughter which was cut short by a new arrival.

“Joanna?” came a soft voice from off to the groups left. Leonard felt himself tense up at the sound of his ex-wife’s voice because while he may have encouraged Joanna to make amends, he certainly hadn’t tried.

Joanna’s head jerked to the left and her eyes filled with hesitance. Despite spending the last year reconnecting and reevaluating each other Joanna hadn’t actually seen her mom in person since she was eighteen. 

Jocelyn made her way slowly over towards her daughter and ex-husband, Clay Treadway trailing awkwardly at her back. “I just wanted to see you off,” Jocelyn explained. “I didn’t the first time because we weren’t talking but now that we are I thought I’d come say goodbye. I hope you have a nice trip honey.”

Joanna grimaced slightly at her mother’s words, she was going into disaster situations and wasn’t sure if she’d constitute that as nice. However, she knew her mother’s words were coming from a place of love so she went with the motion. “Thanks, momma. It should be okay. I’ve already made several friends with in the crew and Pavel is actually on board with me.” Joanna replied.

“And Pavel is?” Jocelyn asked blankly. Leonard grimaced himself, Jocelyn clearly hadn’t paid much attention to Joanna’s stories of the Enterprise as Joanna mentioned Pavel regularly in them.

“Pavel’s my Russian friend. The one who tried to claim peaches were from Russia? The one I mistakenly tried to date?” Joanna said. Her words had questioning lists to them as she tried to jog her mother’s memory but she gave up at the nonplused look on her mother’s face. “Don’t worry about it.”

Jocelyn nodded. “That’s nice,” she said awkwardly. Clay shifted at her side and looked up from his padd for the first time since the conversation started.

“Good luck, Joey,” Clay said as he clapped her on the back. Joanna shot him a weirded-out look while Jim was silently begging Leonard to let him leave.

Joanna shot the man a strained smiled. “Thanks, Clay. Means a lot.” Joanna replied.

The group was saved from another awkward silence by the arrival of an unknown alien woman dressed in operation reds. Leonard and Jim were surprised to find that they did not know the name of her species.

“Doctor Joanna!” The woman called, “I have been looking for you!”

Joanna laughed. “Jaylah for the last time my first name is not Doctor. That’s a title.” Joanna said her voice filled with fond exasperation.

The now identified, Jaylah, smiled in a way that told the group she was well aware of this fact but did not care. “I wished to know if you would like to spend the night with myself and Gaila. She called it a slumber party?” Jaylah said.

Joanna scrunched up her nose. “Why does Gaila want to have a slumber party?” Joanna asked.

Jaylah had a blank look on her face. “Never mind,” Joanna said. “Here, these are my parents.”

Joanna gestured at Leonard and Jocelyn who both awkwardly waved at Joanna’s friend. “This is my momma Jocelyn and her husband Clay Treadway. Then that’s my daddy, Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy. The man next to my daddy is his friend Admiral James T. Kirk.” Joanna said pointing to each individual as she introduced them. She turned to Jaylah and said in a serious tone, “You have to say the T. it’s important.”

Jaylah apparat missed the joke because she nodded seriously. “It is nice meeting you Momma Jocelyn, Husband Clay, Bones McCoy and James Tee.” Jaylah said with a special emphasis on the Tee.

Joanna laughed. “You know good and well that’s not how you say their names,” Joanna said with a smile. There was something about the way Joanna spoke that had Leonard paying a bit more attention to the interaction. It was then that he noticed how Joanna was holding onto Jaylah’s arm.

Leonard registered back into the conversation just in time to say goodbye to Jaylah. Joanna turned back to her parents once Jaylah left and before Joanna could give a dismissal Leonard spoke up.

“Is she your girlfriend?” he asked knowing good and well he might be treading on dangerous territory. Surprisingly enough Jocelyn seemed to have gotten over Joanna’s asexuality and unlikeliness of natural born grandchildren.

Joanna blushed a deep red color. “No,” she said with a glare in her daddy’s direction.

Jim smirked and muttered, “Yet,” under his breath.

Joanna pinched his shoulder. “It was great of you guys to come down her but I really have to get back to work,” Joanna said with only half genuine regret.

Joanna pulled her mother into a hug. Surprisingly she also hugged Clay, before he daddy pulled into a bear hug strong enough to lift her off the ground. 

“Take care of yourself, Pumpkin,” Leonard said. Joanna nearly cried at the rarely used childhood nickname. She managed to hold off the tears and nodded into his shoulder.

Finally, Joanna turned to Jim and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of yourself, Captain.” She said with a squeeze to his hand.

Joanna gave a finally wave before trotting off in the same direction as Jaylah. It wasn’t long before the four adults awkwardly standing in her wake heard her melodic voice yelling at some other poor lost soul.

Leonard burst out laughing, “That’s my girl, take no one’s crap,” he said before noticing Jocelyn and Clay walking away.

Leonard looked at Jim for a second before looking back at the retreating forms of his ex-wife and former best friend. He seemed to be holding a debate with himself. “Jocelyn,” he shouted across the room to get the two to slow. Catching up to them Leonard said, “Jim and I were going to go out for some Chinese food after this. Would you like to join us? I think it’s time we at least tried to be civil.”

Leonard braced himself for a rejection but Jocelyn only gave him a week smile. “I’d like that. I think Joanna would appreciate it too.”

Joanna watched from around the corner as her parents walked out of the loading dock together. She couldn’t help thinking that maybe relationships could be worth it as she stared over at Jaylah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm done. As for the rest of the story it falls perfectly into canon but with the addition of Joanna, and Jaylah if you wish.


End file.
